Being the Hokage's Girlfriend
by SlyVixen16
Summary: Suddenly soaked in loneliness and hatred, the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki finds herself at a loss. What will she do now?
1. Living in a dream

**KUSHINA's POV**

"Hey! I'm Kushina Uzumaki! And I want to be the first female Hokage!"

It's been 10 years since I said that. . It seems like only yesterday when I noticed that blonde haired boy who had the same ambition. . . Ohhh Minato. . His eyes that peer into forever, his intense determination and his compassionate heart were more than enough to draw me to him. .

Five years ago, we officially became a couple. You wouldn't believe the happiness I felt when he asked me to be his girlfriend. On that day, he gave me a heart-shaped necklace with "K+M" engraved into it. I never removed that necklace. It seemed to bring me luck whenever I'm doing missions. I never removed it because no matter how far away we were from each other somehow I feel his heart near mine. After that day, we-

"KNOCK KNOCK! Can I come in?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts and I knew that voice too well. .

"Of course you can dummy! I've missed you Minato. . "

"Well I don't want to just come barging in your house. Besides it was too quiet. Have you been reminiscing about us again?"

"Well what do you suggest I do while you're out doing your duties as Hokage?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he smiled and embraced me tightly.

"You know why I liked you?" he said as he embraced me.

"Because I'm beautiful?" I said jokingly

"That too but you know what else I love about you?"

"What?" this time I was curious

"You're strong enough to handle yourself, the stars don't compare to your amazing smile, but most of all for just being you."

I don't know why but for some reason a tear fell from my right eye.

"You're crying? Right when I said something touching? You're crying?" he said with a smile as he pulled me away from the embrace.

"Of course not!" I punched him lightly and wiped the tear off.

"It's just that, back then, you were the only one who ever saw me as me and not as the Red hot-Blooded Habanero who always beats the boys up." I said with a smile

"Kushina, that's what I liked about you." He said as he grabbed my hands. "You were never afraid to stand up for yourself. Daisuki Kushina. I'll love you forever. Remember that okay?"

"I love-"

At that moment, an ANBU shinobi pushed down my door.

"Yondaime-sama, we have a situation."

"I understand." Minato replied

He turned to me and said "Kushina, I have to-"

"I know. Go on. It's alright." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Kushina!"

And before I knew it he was off taking care of his duties as Hokage. Being the man I've always dreamed of. I cherish every moment like this with him especially since we barely have time for each other with him being Hokage and all. It doesn't really matter to me though as long as I know we'll be together forever.

Now all I have to think about is. . . . . . . . .

How to fix my door -_-

* * *

After that day, I wasn't able to see Minato for a while. I've gotten used to these long periods of time where we don't see each other. Ever since Minato and I became official I've been getting less and less missions. Let's just say Minato is a little over protective. Being the Hokage, he doesn't assign any dangerous missions for me. The last mission I've been to was escorting an old merchant to Sunagakure. I mean that was so boring! I want to be back to doing an A-rank or S-rank missions! I'm missing the fun! It's not that I don't appreciate Minato's concern and I also had a bit of fun with the old man I was escorting but it still is different from the usual missions I do. Oh well. . . I might as well take advantage of this time off. Maybe I could relax at the library.

The library wasn't that far off from where I was living so I arrived there in no time. As soon as I entered the front door a familiar face greeted me.

"Nee, Kushina-san"

It was Mikoto! She was beautiful as ever! Wearing a blue blouse and a dark purple skirt with her blue shinobi sandals, she approached me with a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Miko-chan!"

"What have you been doing these days Kushina?"

"Oh you know the usual. . . .Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I haven't been in any missions or anything. Minato is busy so I've got absolutely nothing."

"You have to understand Kushina. He loves you and deeply cares for you. Guys like that are hard to come by these days you know."

"What about you and Fugaku-san? I haven't heard about him for a while."

"Ohhh. . hehehe. . Fugaku-san eh? Well, you see. . . It's just that. . ummm. ."

"What? Come on! Spit it out Miko-chan!"

"He proposed to me last night." Said Mikoto as her cheeks turned red

I fell silent. My face was blank. Then after a few seconds of deafening silence. . .

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH MIKO-CHAN! Kya!"

"Shhh be quiet! This is a library!" said the librarian sternly

"Sumimasen. ." I said.

"Come on Kushina-san. Let's go somewhere else and continue this conversation shall we?" she said with sweet smile

"Sure! What place do you have in mind?"

"Would the Dango shop be okay? I'll pay."

"Yep!"

So off we went to the Dango shop. I was very happy for Mikoto-chan but I can't help feeling a bit of sadness. I wonder when Minato would propose. Will he ever propose? With his busy schedule would he even have time for such stuff? Maybe I'm looking at this at the wrong way. We've only been together for 5 years anyway. I barely noticed we were at the Dango shop already because of my thoughts giving me a head ache.

"Kushina-san. Kushina-san! Kushina!" Mikoto cried out

"Oh. What? Huh? Gomenasai Miko-chan. I guess I was out day dreaming again." I spoke realizing I must've gotten lost in my thoughts again.

"You had that blank expression on your face .Almost as if you were caught in a genjutsu. Don't scare me like that okay?" Mikoto replied looking worried

"hehehe. . Sorry Miko-chan"

"It's okay. Now, 4 sticks of Dango please" She said turning to the waiter who was waiting to take our order.

As soon as our Dangos arrived I started the conversation because I was very excited to find out about how Fugaku proposed.

"So. . . . How did he propose? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"hehehe! Okay, just calm down. Well, last night I was about to help kaa-san prepare dinner when Fugaku came in. He asked kaa-san if he could borrow me for a while. Kaa-san said yes, of course. I was shocked why Kaa-san agreed and immediately smelled something fishy was going on. But I played along and went with Fugaku-san. I asked him where we were going at this time at night but he held out a blindfold and told me to put it on. So I did. A few moments later he told me to take it off. When I opened my eyes I saw a candle lit dinner layed out on the grass surrounded by cherry blossom petals. We ate, talked and had fun. Then he suddenly took my hand, pulled out a small box from his pocket and asked me. There was about a minute of deafening silence. Fugaku worried I might say nothing so he asked again. This time I cried tears of joy, hugged him and said Of Course I'll marry you, you idiot! And so that's how it happened"

"Woah Miko-chan! I never thought an Uchiha like him could be so romantic."

"I know right! We spent the rest of the night talking about our future. I told him I wanted our first son to be named Itachi. Then maybe I'd call our second son Sasuke. I had so many plans for us I must've bored him to death. Hahaha!"

"I am so happy for you Miko-chan! Oh how I wish Minato would do the same. . ."

"Everything happens at the right time Kushina-san. Don't worry."

"Arigatou Miko-chan!"

I smiled and was quite cheered up by the thought that I had a friend like Miko-chan. She always knows what to say to make me smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Kushina-san. I have to go now. Fugaku and I are going to talk about the wedding preparations. I am so sorry to cut our conversation short."

"That's alright Miko-chan! Goodluck!"

"Thanks Kushina! Be careful okay. . The Hidden Cloud might still be after you. "

"What makes you say that? I thought that incident was already finished. The Hidden Cloud shouldn't be bothering us anymore."

"I heard from Fugaku-san that they detected suspicious movement from the Hidden Cloud. Just be careful okay? Just because that happened a long time ago doesn't mean they might not come back for you."

"Don't worry about me Mikoto. I can take care of myself now."

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The Hidden Cloud doesn't make me worry a bit. Minato was the one occupying my thoughts right now. I sure do hope Mikoto is right. Everything will happen at the right time.


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

On my way home, my thoughts continued to bother me. It's like there's a war raging in my head. I keep on convincing myself that I'm just impatient and Miko-chan is right. I just need to take deep breaths and calm myself down. . .

Inhale. . . Exhale. . . Inhale. . Exhale. . .

I was smiling my way home and telling myself everything is fine when a voice called me from behind.

"Kushina-san! Kushina-san!"

I turned around to see Kakashi-kun running toward me at full speed.

"Slow down Kakashi. What's wrong?" I was confused at why he looked so worried. Finally Kakashi stopped in front of me and was trying to catch his breath.

"Minato-sensei. . . ." Kakashi was panting but he tried his best to continue. "Hospital. . . Go!"

I left without a word and sprinted as fast as I can towards the hospital. Something was not right.

I arrived in less than 3 minutes and asked the receptionist where Minato was.

"What is Minato's room number?"

The receptionist looked puzzled almost as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Yondaime-sama? He's not here. Why would the Hokage be here?"

"Huh? Kakashi-kun told me he was here."

"I'm sorry. But Yondaime-sama isn't here and I really don't see any reason why he would be here."

"Oh. Sorry. . I must've heard wrong."

I went out of the hospital feeling confused and slightly annoyed. Why would Kakashi-kun lie to me? He scared the heck out of me! Grrr! I don't know what's going on but when I get to the bottom of this he is so-

"Be quiet and this won't hurt a bit" said a mysterious voice

He put some sort of towel over my nose and mouth and when I tried to breathe I immediately felt drowsy. I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I had a horrible headache and I was lying down on an amazingly soft bed in a Pink room near an open window.

"Finally a kidnapper with taste! It's been a while since I've been taken. Now where is that idiot who took me?"

I noticed a small piece of paper at the desk right beside the bed I was lying on.

It said:

You had a nice sleep? Take this medicine it can help with your headache. I'm sorry I had to use a higher dose of chemicals to put you to sleep. I don't want you fighting me. Go downstairs right after.

This is weird. . . A kidnapper that cares? Ummm. . . Okay. . .

I searched around the room for a weapon and found a kunai lying under the bed. I had a feeling Minato was responsible for this but better safe than sorry.

I carefully made my way downstairs with the kunai in my hand. I turned to my left towards the backdoor leading outside the floor was lined with different flower petals. This is definitely Minato's doing. I stepped outside and let my guard down. There was a big shady tree ahead with a picnic right underneath it. I was getting a bit hungry. Those Dangos weren't enough for me. I walked toward the picnic slowly expecting Minato was coming out any moment now.

"So? You like it? It took me a while to try and clear out my schedule and prepare this you know."

"Minato!" I turned around and hugged him.

"I would take that as a yes." He smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm quite shocked you found the time to do this for me" I said my face emanating happiness

"Anything for my girl."

"Oh yeah, I just remember nice trick using Kakashi to throw me off."

"Oh hahaha! That was me in a transformation jutsu! I thought you would notice that."

"No wonder Kakashi's chakra felt different. Hahaha!"

We ate the food he prepared, talked some more and laughed a lot. Everything seemed so peaceful. Everything was right in the world. It was cloudy and a bit windy, the perfect weather on a perfect day. I missed these times with Minato just being his playful and cheery self.

I leaned on his shoulder, held his hand and slowly turned to him.

"Minato. ."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me okay?"

"Of course I won't. What makes you say that?

"Nothing . Don't worry about it."

He pulled me closer to him. We spent the next 10 minutes reassuring each other of the strength of our love. Then he suddenly stopped speaking.

"Minato? Are you okay?"

He said nothing. He stared right into my eyes and I knew what he wanted. We were just about less than an inch from a kiss when an ANBU materialized in front of us.

"Yondaime-sama! The Hidden Cloud is-"The ANBU stopped realizing he was interrupting something. Both, Minato and I, were startled and broke apart.

"Gomenasai Yondaime-sama. ."

"No, its okay . . . sighs. . ." He turned to me and said, "Umm. . Kushina. . I am really sorry but I really have to-"

"I guess we will just have to save that kiss for another time. It's okay." I said looking disappointed.

"Your house isn't far from here. Just walk southward and you would get there in no time."

"Okay. . . Be careful, Minato."

"I will for you Kushina."

Before I knew it, he was gone in a flash with the ANBU and I was alone. Alone. . . That word is so familiar to me that it hurts. . .

"Things will be okay. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but eventually, it will all be okay"

. . Where did that voice come from? I looked around and saw that nobody was there. It sounded like a woman's voice. I must be hearing things. I felt a cold gust of wind hit my face and I suddenly had this eerie feeling. It's getting late I better head home and hope that voice is right.

I immediately fell on the couch the moment I got home. I don't know why but I felt really tired. This sudden fatigue must still be the effects of the sleeping chemicals Minato used. Sigh. . . I let myself be carried away to dream land and just let sleep take over.

"Everything will be okay."

Huh? What? Who said that?

As I opened my eyes, I noticed I wasn't at my living room any more. I'm not even in any room. It's just empty space. I don't see any end or corners to it.

"Everything will be fine." A voice from nowhere suddenly spoke. It was the same eerie voice I heard earlier.

"Where are you? Show yourself"

"Smile, It will be okay."

This must be some type of Genjutsu. I. . Have. . To. .

Wake up!

I suddenly sat up the couch. What was that? Or more importantly who was that? I stood up to get myself a glass of water but a sudden head ache made me sit down again. What is with these random migraines? I slowly made my way to the kitchen and drank water.

I wonder whose voice that was. I think I heard that voice somewhere before. I just can't quite put a name on it. It's at the tip of my tongue. It's. . . It's. . Grrr! I don't know! I'm just gonna get some proper sleep. What time is it anyway?

I headed to my room and checked the clock.

7:00 am Monday

It's morning already? But I arrived home at 5 o'clock at the afternoon. I slept through the night? Woah! I must've been pretty tired. . Oh well. . Maybe I'm gonna drop by Mikoto's place today. I want to know more about their wedding plans and maybe I could help. I took a bath and wore a red sleeveless blouse, a dark skirt, stockings and my usual shinobi sandals. I put on the necklace Minato gave me. I looked in the mirror and thought I'm gonna try to be happy and enjoy myself for a change.

"You're just saying that because you know you're alone." There was a voice in my head. It was Kyuubi.

"Mind your own business Kyuubi." I said sternly

It's been a while since I heard Kyuubi. He usually just makes his presence known when I'm under emotional stress. Oh no. . Does that mean? No! I am so not going to let myself be affected by Minato not being around. I mean it's not like this is the first time he suddenly left me because of his Hokage duties. I understand that. That Kyuubi better be quiet.

I made my way Mikoto's place. I bought lavenders for Mikoto as an engagement gift. On my way over, I saw her headed to the Hokage's office. I ran toward her.

"Miko-chan! Miko-chan!" I called out to her.

"Oh. Kushina-san. I was just going to call for you. You have a mission."

"Really? Finally! Something to do! Oh and I bought these for you Miko-chan. I was just about to go to your place and give it to you." I said as I handed her the lavenders.

"Arigatou Kushina-san! They look absolutely lovely! Now, you must go. The mission sounds urgent."

"Okay! See you later Miko-chan!"

We went our separate ways. I wonder what Minato has in store for me. This is quite a shock. I hope this mission is more exciting than last one I had. I knocked on the door of the office of the Hokage.

"Can I come in?"

"Please come in Kushina-san"

That voice wasn't Minato's. It was his assistant.

"Where is Minato?" I asked as I came in.

"Unfortunately, Yondaime-sama isn't here right now. But he sent a messenger to give you a mission."

"Oh, I see what is it?"

"Yondaime-sama, requests you to help the shinobi of the sand with a mission. Though he is not certain what that mission is, he is sure that it would not be dangerous. You would have to ask Kazekage-sama when you get there."

"Okay, Am I going alone?"

"Yondaime-sama told Kazekage-sama that he would send only the best shinobi. Yondaime-sama immediately told me to send none other than you."

"Oh. . Okay. . When shall I leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Very well. . . Last question, Where is Minato?"

"That I cannot tell. But I am sure he must be alright. A shinobi of his level should have no problem dealing with danger."

"I guess you're right"

I left feeling quite dismayed. I was expecting to see Minato but I guess he was off doing a mission again. He could have at least told his assistant where he was going. A hokage shouldn't be so out and about so often. The village needs him! But most of all, I need him. . .

"He left you out of the blue again. Didn't he? Most of all, he sent you on a mission out of the village. Maybe he doesn't want you anymore." It was Kyuubi again.

"How could you say that when he prepared something special for me just yesterday?"

"How could you be so sure he isn't hiding anything from you?"

"I trust him, Kyuubi. You should just shut up!"

I went back home and prepared my stuff. I didn't want to think of what Kyuubi just said. That was a lie. I comforted myself with the thought that I have a new mission. This is going to be a tough three days to Sunagakure.

I was just about to head out when I heard that mysterious voice of a woman again.

"Everything will be alright"

I didn't wonder who was that anymore instead I replied.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoy MinaxKushi. This is sorta my first fanfic so I'm really kinda new with this sorta thing. Reviews are highly appreciated.**_


	3. A Mission to fulfill

**Thanks for the first two reviews! I hope you enjoy this one too! :)**

* * *

I was at the village gate ready to leave for Sunagakure. I took a deep breath and thought . . .

"Here goes nothing."

I've been to Sunagakure so many times already so I wasn't really excited with this mission. The only thing I'm looking forward to is something to do. I could probably arrive in Suna in less than three days if I hurry. Yeah, maybe I'll do that.

I ran along the path to Sunagakure and, though I wasn't at full speed, arrived near the desert before night fall. I decided to camp near the forest and get some rest. I'd just wake up early tomorrow so I could arrive at Suna at noon.

I prepared a fire and gathered some leaves to fashion myself a bed. As I was about to lie down near the warm toasty fire, I saw a flickering light right on top of me. It was either near the tree top or at the tree top. Nevertheless, I went up the tree to check it out.

As I was getting closer to the top, the light seemed to be getting farther. Once I was at the top the light moved farther away from me toward the direction that headed toward Konohagakure. It was fast so I increased my speed and followed it while jumping at the tree tops. This could be a shinobi from another village so my guard was up. After a while, the light plunged down toward the forest floor. I started my descent as well. It continued along a straight path for a few minutes and I wondered if it will ever stop. Suddenly, as if it could read my thoughts, it came to a halt then disappeared.

"That's it! It's gone? Gee. . " I said exasperated

But then I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, I quickly hid behind a tree to see who were there. I carefully peeked to make sure I wouldn't be noticed. I saw 3 Hidden cloud shinobi dragging a girl along with them. It seemed like that girl was taken from her home. The girl seemed to be 10-12 years old with long red hair. Wait a minute! Long red hair? It can't be this must be some king of joke.

I went closer just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me but the branch I stepped on broke and I fell right in front of the Hidden Cloud shinobi. I thought for sure a battle cannot be avoided I grabbed my kunai and readied myself for battle.

I ran toward the little girl to try and get her to a safer place before I engage the Cloud shinobi but when I grabbed her my arms went right past her. I was confused. What kind of jutsu is this? I quickly turned to the Cloud Shinobi ready to protect myself from their attacks but they just kept on walking and so did the girl. Almost as if they did not even notice I was there.

"What the heck is happening here?" I said loud enough for them to here but there was no response from them or anything at all.

I decided to just follow them in hopes that I would find answers. I kept a safe distance from them as I followed. I noticed the little girl was dropping pieces of her long red hair. She was leaving a trail.

"This is a smart girl." I thought.

I went a little further in front of the Hidden Cloud Shinobi to have a look at their faces. This situation seemed oddly familiar to me. I think I know this. . .

I looked back to look at the little girl.

"No! This can't be!" I fell to my knees.

The little girl is me.

"I traveled back in time? That's not even possible."

I was back at the time when the Hidden Cloud captured for me for my special chakra. Back when I first fell in love with Minato.

I decided to just go with the flow and just watch the past as it unravels right before my eyes. I was waiting for Minato to come rescue me. After a while, I sensed other people's chakra near us. Why so many people? I was only expecting Minato.

I saw 3 Konohagakure Jounin right about to ambush the Cloud Shinobi. The 3 Jounin fought the 3 Cloud shinobi one on one while the little me continued walking as if she didn't notice them fighting.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end. Where's Minato?" I was flabbergasted. Where is Minato?

The little me stopped walking and turned around. It seems she has finally noticed me. She looked me straight in my eyes.

"Everything will be alright" the little me said. But I didn't hear my voice. It was the mysterious voice of the woman again.

Right after she talked to me she was carried off to safety by the 3 Jounin who seemed to have defeated the Cloud Shinobi.

"No! This isn't right! That shouldn't have happened!"

"NO!"

I woke up breathing heavily. It was already dawn. I could see the sun peeping through the clouds. It had all been just a dream.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself. I wanted to reassure myself everything was alright.

"Sure, keep fooling yourself." It was Kyuubi again. He spoke in a sarcastic voice.

Kyuubi annoyed me. I wanted to talk back but I just thought It would be a waste of my time. I grabbed my bag and quickly headed towards Suna.

"A mission should get rid of these confusing pesky thoughts of mine."

"You can never hide from the truth Kushina." This time it wasn't Kyuubi who said that. It was me.

Even though my thoughts were still bothering me, I arrived at Suna long before noon. As I entered the village I had the strangest feeling that I was being observed. I quickly turned to catch who was watching me but there was no one. It was just the usual crowded streets of Sunagakure but I could've sworn there was someone watching me. I didn't let my guard down. Konoha's relationship with Suna isn't exactly what you would call smooth.

I made my way to the Kazekage's office to receive my mission. I entered the room cautiously and saw the Fourth Kazekage with his wife Karura right beside him.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama." I bowed as a sign of respect to the Kazekage

"Ohayo, are you the one Konoha sent to our aid?" replied the Kazekage without turning away from his paper work.

"Yes, though I was not informed of what specific mission I am to help you with.

He put down the pen he was holding and turned to face me.

"I see. . Well now. . . You are going to accompany 3 of our shinobi to the Land of Lightning about 5 days or less from here. You are to protect them as they collect the data they need. You must do everything it takes not to let the Cloud shinobi get their hands on them. By everything I mean, kill them if you must as long as you leave one alive. The information they may hold is crucial to this village."

His voice was dead serious. I admit I was a little shaken up. I can't kill my comrades even if I haven't met them yet! I guess I'm just going to have to protect them.

"May I know what specific data they need?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'd rather keep that on a need to know basis. Just to make it clear, your mission is to protect the information my shinobi may hold. Focus on that."

"Forgive my curiosity Kazekage-sama but why won't you send your own ninjas to protect those 3 shinobi? Surely there are many qualified ninjas in Suna for this mission."

The Kazekage looked at me as if I didn't know what I was saying.

"There are things I need to tell you when you get back. You will only understand what I would be saying if you go with my shinobi for this mission."

"I understand, Kazekage-sama"

"My shinobi are waiting for you in between the two cliff faces north of here. I suggest you get there quickly. You may leave." Once again he turned to his paperwork.

Right when I am about to exit his office, I saw Karura's face fall and sadness was obvious in her face. I wonder what happened here. In any case I have to be careful, I'm going in a mission really close to the Hidden Cloud.

I got to the cliff faces in no time and saw three sand shinobi waiting for me. I approached them carefully. They looked like they were in their late teens.

The ninja in the middle moved forward nearer to me.

"You that Konoha shinobi they sent us?" he said.

"Yes" I replied

"I'm Arashi. These are my younger siblings and as you can plainly see they are twins." He said

"I'm Akahana" the girl in the left smiled at me.

"I'm Akira" the girl in the right bowed as she introduced herself

Akahana and Akira looked the same indeed. The only difference was Akahana had this beautiful long brown hair while Akira kept hers short.

"We are better known as the Byakurai siblings" They said in unison

"The three of us are all jounin now. I don't think you would have any problem with us. We can handle ourselves pretty well." spoke Arashi

"That is nice to hear. I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I hope we get along well in this mission."

"Indeed!" said Akahana cheerfully. She doesn't seem to run out of smiles.

"I guess we have to head out now. We will take a boat to the Hidden Mist then another boat to the shore of the Hidden Frost. From there we shall continue on foot to the Hidden Cloud." Explained Arashi.

"This is gonna be a long trip. Are you sure we can make it in 5 days?" I asked. This seemed quite impossible.

"Yeah! We can even make it in 3 days! The boat we have arranged is really fast! You'll see!" Akahana was all smiles again. I don't know what could be making her so happy.

"Let's start off then." I said

Arashi lead the way southward towards the docks. It took us five hours to get there so I was quite tired once we were on board the ship. The ship's only purpose seemed to be this mission seeing as there were no other passengers but us and the crew. We immediately went to our room and I laid down on the first bed I saw. The Byakurai siblings sat down on their beds as well. Before long the ship left the dock and I quickly realized what Akahana meant by the boat being really fast. We ate our dinner and went to bed.

The next day, we arrived at the hidden mist at noon. We went to the village to replenish our supplies. As we were walking I quietly observed the Byakurai siblings. Arashi, being the oldest and a boy, he seemed to be their leader. Akahana, was never quiet she often talked to her older brother and she was always cheerful. Akira, on the other hand, was the total opposite of her sister. She was quiet always had her head down. Something seems to be bothering her. I wanted to ask her what it was but decided not to.

We made our way back to the ship and left the Hidden Mist at dusk.

At the ship, I went in our room to rest before dinner. When I entered I noticed Akira just sitting at her bed. I walked towards her.

"Hey, Akira. What are you doing here alone? Where's Akahana and Arashi?"

She looked up at me with her face worried.

"Be careful, Kushina. Stay Alert."

"Huh? Umm okay. . ." I was a little baffled.

"I need to go." Her voice sounded like she was near to tears as she exited our room.

"That was awkward."

I didn't stay long in our room instead I headed out to go get dinner. I ate with Arashi and Akahana.

"Why isn't Akira here?" I asked both of them.

"Don't worry about her. She's probably fine." Arashi reassured me

I remained silent throughout dinner as Arashi and Akahana talked. I did not tell them what happened between me and Akira earlier and went to bed before they finished eating. Akira still wasn't in bed. I was about to sleep, I held the necklace Minato gave me.

"Oh how I wish I was with you right now Minato but I know you trusted me with this mission. I hope you're alright." I thought

Though I did not understand what Akira was warning me about I decided to take her warning seriously. There's something going on and I'm going to know what it is.


	4. Betrayal

**I forgot to mention Byakurai siblings are purely my OC. :)**

* * *

I woke up before the Byakurai siblings. It was very early in the morning and we haven't arrived at the shore of the Hidden Frost. I readied myself for the day ahead. I fixed my bed and stuff and headed to the deck. I need some air.

When I arrived I saw a young boy, probably about 10 years old, sweeping the deck. His messy yellow hair fascinated me. He reminded me so much of Minato. I miss Minato so much. I smiled as I looked onto the blue horizon. The sea seems so calm. I feel like I'm in a vacation rather than a mission. I approached the edge of the boat and thought how lovely it would've been if Minato was here.

The little boy approached me with a bright smile.

"Ohayo, Ojousan! Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Oh, Arigatou. I will be there." I said as I returned his smile.

He turned back to his work and I saw a little girl with short blue hair, about the same age as him, approach him and I overheard their conversation.

"Come on Mineki! Your dad is calling you!" said the little girl

"I'm coming Koume!" replied the little boy as he quickly rushed to her side.

Once again I faced the ocean, that little girl looked like Sayuri with her blue hair. Then a sudden thought came to me. What if Minato ended up with Sayuri? I remember Sayuri, that blue haired girl who had a crush on Minato back when we were at the Academy. She was very competitive with me. She considered herself my rival ever since she learned Minato rescued me.

She always had been such a pain in the neck. She chased Minato wherever he went. That was until the day before Minato and I became a couple. Minato honestly told her what he really felt. I remember that moment like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

The three of us right were in front of Ichiraku. Minato invited me to lunch and we just happened to pass by Sayuri.

"Minato-kun!" she called out with her waist long blue hair waving right behind her.

We stopped at our tracks. I wasn't really happy about Sayuri's presence here.

"Did Minato invite her?" I thought

"I came just as you said and why is she here?" her cheerful voice disappeared and was replaced by a hostile one the moment she said She.

"Minato didn't tell me you were coming along. Would you like to eat with us?" I tried my best to keep my patience but in my head I was beating her up real bad.

Sayuri acted as if she didn't hear me and didn't say a word. It was Minato who broke the silence.

"Gomenasai Sayuri-chan. . ." Minato held both of her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Why Minato-kun?" Sayuri looked puzzled and her cheeks were really red.

"I love Kushina, Sayuri. . ." there was a long pause

I was quite shocked with the sudden confession even though I've always noticed that Minato returned my feelings. I turned to Sayuri and her face was as white as snow. She must've felt like she's in a living nightmare.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up any longer. I hope you understand that. Don't worry I know that someday, someone will love you for who you really are." He added

Then Minato pulled me close and put his arm behind my waist.

"I love you Kushina." Then he kissed my forehead.

My face must've been really really red. I was speechless but then I turned to Sayuri.

Sayuri's eyes were watery. She was about to cry.

"I hope you guys will be happy." Her tears fell. She ran away from where we were as fast as she can.

I looked at Minato.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I asked him. I felt a bit of pity for Sayuri. Even though she annoys me, I admire her determination to get close to Minato.

"I need to show her that I really love you. I don't want her to keep on hoping for something that's never gonna come. Come on let's eat." His voice was serious so I just followed him.

We had a great day. After eating, we just spent the day together. It didn't really matter what we did, we were just happy being in each other's company. We watched the sunset together on a Cherry Blossom tree. But even though I was really happy, Sayuri was at the back of my mind. I wonder what she was doing right now.

*end of flashback*

After that day, Minato asked me to be his girlfriend at the village gate right before he was going to a mission. Of course I said yes but I sensed someone was watching us. I heard little sobs. I don't need to be a sensory ninja to know who that was. I looked back and saw long blue hair disappear into the streets of Konoha.

I just noticed that ever since then I haven't seen Sayuri or much less heard from her. I hope she's well.

"Ojousan, time to eat! The others are waiting for you! We will arrive at the Hidden Frost soon as well" the little boy, Mineki, called out to me.

"I'll be there!" I replied

Wherever Sayuri is I hope she's found someone for her. I hope she's happy too. But now I have to regain my focus and remember I'm in a mission. There is still that warning from Akira I'm wondering about. Maybe I'll ask her about it after breakfast.

"Love is the only way." It was that woman's voice again. . .

I shrugged it off. I don't want anything to distract me from this mission anymore. Suddenly the sun was covered up with gray clouds. I felt a little raindrop in my hand. I better get in.

"Remember, Love. . . ."

Land could be seen ahead and I could feel the cold. They gave us jackets but I was still shivering. I hope we get out of the Hidden Frost soon. We jumped out of the boat and ran across the water with land still a kilometer away. I could feel the cold ocean under my shoes.

As we ran Arashi turned to me and said. . .

"We could arrive near the border in 15 minutes if we just keep running in water. If we go across land it would take at least 30 minutes. Which do you prefer Kushina-san?"

"Water. Anything to get out of this cold." I replied trembling because of the cold.

"Ok. Follow me"

There was a tone of assertiveness in his voice but nevertheless we followed him as we turned right, away from the nearby shore.

Even though the cold was becoming unbearable I didn't let my focus drift away. I tried to get closer to Akira and try to ask her what her warning was about. Then, almost as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, she ran faster to Arashi.

"Onii-san, I will run ahead and scout the surrounding area. I'll report to you where the most convenient place to set up a hideout is."

"Very well. . . Report back 5 minutes from now so we know where to go."

"I understand"

"But wait!" I cried out

The three of them stopped in their tracks with confused looks in their faces. I stopped as well.

"I'm supposed to protect you. Let me scout ahead." I said

"She'll be fine. We don't even need you with us. I don't know why Kazekage-sama insisted we have you with us." Arashi said irritated.

I was shocked. This guy got nerve talking to me like that. Grr! I can't wait till this mission is over.

"Go on Akira." He added

Akira ran ahead and was soon out of sight. Wow, that girl is fast. I hope she'll be alright. We started running again. My legs are a little tired though. I could run faster than this but the cold must be affecting me.

A few minutes later I started to feel a little less cold. We must be nearing the border. A little fish the size of my palm started to jump up the water right beside us. Akahana caught it with her bare hands and a tiny piece of paper came out.

"Akira said she found the perfect place about 3 minutes from here. Let's go." Akahana said.

This time Akahana took the lead and Arashi and I followed. I'm sick of this following thing. Aren't I supposed to be the one protecting them?

We arrived in a patch of forest. We were already near the Hidden Cloud. We met up with Akira in a place about a few meters from the shore.

"We'll set up camp here." Arashi said.

"Why? It isn't dark yet. We have hours of sun left." I'm really baffled.

"Who told you that you get to be in charge?" retorted Arashi.

Grrrr! If I don't have to be so nice to these Suna shinobi I swear this guy would've been dead by now. My blood was boiling because of Arashi.

"Kushina-san, if you don't mind we will collect the data we need now. Please stay here." Akahana said

"But I need to go with you guys. . ." I said. . . Why does it seem that I was the one they were protecting rather than the other way around?

"Stay here" Arashi retorted.

"Why are you treating me like a baby? I'll have you know that I'm known as one of the best kunoichi in Konoha!" I wasn't able to hold it this time. That guy is so getting it this time.

"I don't care." Arashi said coolly then he turned to his sisters.

"Let's head out." And on that word they disappeared into the forest but Akira turned to me, her eyes looking at me as if she was saying sorry. After a few seconds, she followed her siblings.

What's with Akira? Oh well. . I swear that Arashi is so. . . . Grrr. . . I ain't letting him control me. I'm going after them.

I went up the trees and jumped across the branches to the way where I saw them head to, when I see that Arashi I am so going to give him a piece of my mind.

A few minutes after I started to follow them I heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately went to another way. I can sense someone is following me. Someone is chasing me. What the?

I heard something go right past me. It was an explosive kunai! It hit the branch I was going to land on. What the heck? I quickly used a substitution jutsu and ended up right below the branch that was hit with the kunai. I dodged the branch as it fell but I was caught off guard when I dodged. A smoke bomb suddenly exploded where I was standing. Where did that come from? I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a rope tangled my legs and then my arms. I couldn't move and I can't reach my kunai either. This guy following me is good.

The smoke suddenly turned purple. This was poison. If I take even just one breath it's over. I didn't breathe for almost a minute hoping that the poison will dissipate. But it didn't. I could see the Byakurai siblings through the poison. I tried my best to grab their attention but I didn't need too. They just stared at me. Akira looked very apologetic. Then the three of them disappeared. I passed out. The last thing I remembered was being carried away by a kunoichi with long dark maroon hair.

I awoke beside a tree feeling really cold. I realized I was wet. I looked up to see a woman most likely older than me, about to throw more water at my face.

"Stop! I don't need that anymore! I'm awake!" I cried out.

"Good. . We should head out soon. They are waiting for me." She had surprisingly low voice for a girl.

I saw her head protector. She was one of the Hidden Cloud. I tried to escape but I was still tied up. No. . . This cant be. . . They captured me. . . . After all these years they finally succeeded. . . No! This has to be some mistake.

"Don't move or that rope will suck out more of your chakra." She told me.

She's right. I feel really weak. I can't use my chakra to increase my strength. I just have to stay calm and who knows maybe Minato will rescue me again.

"Yeah, sure. . . Keep on hoping. . ." It was Kyuubi again

"Yes, I will!" I replied.

"Who ya talking to?" the girl asked me looking irritated but confused.

I glared at her.

"Let me go! What the heck do you want with me anyway?" I asked just to confirm my fears.

"Unless you haven't realized Missie. . . Your chakra is something we need not only that but you may also have other uses. . .Now shut up."

I am so pissed off. If only I had enough chakra I am going to punch this woman into the middle of next week. Right about when I was to talk back she continued.

"Oh yeah. . . I just noticed that I haven't introduced myself haven't I? I'm Kenshina. It's a pleasure to meet you Kushina."

She knew my name. They were targeting me all along. This whole mission was a lie. The Sand was probably in on it as well. The Byakurai siblings left me alone so that I would be open to attack. I wasn't the one escorting them. They were the one escorting me to the Hidden Cloud.

What now? Not only did I allow myself to be deceived but I also let Minato down by getting captured. Tears fell down my face. I felt really worthless as a ninja. I should've realized that this was too risky.

Kenshina hoisted me to her shoulder and started to run.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Where else? I'm taking you to my home. Now as I said before Shut up already. You have too many questions." Her voice was sinister. I can tell she had an evil grin on her face.

She put a piece of cloth in my mouth so I can't talk and blindfolded me. That cloth tasted funny.

No, I'm not gonna give up yet. Sooner or later they are going to have to remove these ropes. I'll find a way to escape by then.

"Remember, Love. . . ." it was her again. That woman's voice. , ,

"I know" I thought.

"Just so you don't get any ideas of escaping. That cloth in your mouth was dipped in a sleeping drug so you should feel really sleepy right about now." Said Kenshina

She was right. My eyes are about to give. I tried my best to stay awake and alert to no avail.

"Everything will be alright. . ." the woman's voice said calmly.

I gave in to the effects of the drug and fell asleep. .

* * *

**Sayuri is also my OC. :)**


	5. The Traitor

**Why do i keep forgetting to mention my OCs? :D Anyway Kenshina is one of them. :D i hope you like her :) sorta. . **

* * *

I awoke with my vision quite blurry and a migraine. Kenshina is walking now and I'm still hoisted behind her back. We appeared to be in some sort of a corridor with dull grey walls.

I have to escape. I struggled and Kenshina dropped me on the floor with a deep thud. That really hurt my head. My eyes went straight to look for an escape route, maybe windows or doors. She took of the cloth in my mouth and I felt relieved. My mouth was starting to ache.

"Well here we are. . . In a part of the Raikage's office building. . The worst part to be, in fact. . took a while for the effect of the drug to wear off eh. You slept through the night. . " she said as she noticed I was already awake.

"Let me guess, this is where you're gonna keep me in until you decide what to do with me?" i said sarcastically

"Well, aren't you a smart little kunoichi? You almost got it right. I'm just going to report back. I'll be back in a sec for your doom. Hehehe!" she smirked.

"There's got to be some way to escape." I thought.

She walked a few more paces then she stopped in front of an iron door probably 5 inches think. She put me down on the floor.

"Good morning and Welcome to the Presidential Suite of the Doom Hotel. Please enjoy your stay with Chakra sucking doors and walls. This room is guaranteed to keep guests comfortable and weak." She said with a sly smile.

She kicked open the door and dragged me in by grabbing my leg. She removed the ropes that held my arms and legs but I still felt weak I haven't regained any chakra and I still won't be able to regain chakra with these doors and walls. Even though the room was quite big it was empty. I saw that there were no windows as well. She left me in the corner of the room then left without saying a word.

What now? What am I going to do? It was really dark. I could not see a thing. There wasn't any light seeping through the door. Nothing at all. I felt really disoriented. It was no use keeping my eyes open. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I know there has got to be a way to escape. I can't just give up.

Out of desperation, I tried to find my way to the door. I crawled on all fours and started searching. I hit my head on the wall a couple of time but after a few minutes of searching the walls I found the door and punched it. I felt that I created a little dent in it but my hand hurt so much. My chakra is seeping right out of me this very moment. I'm not going to give up. Never! I kept on punching the door and I created a bunch of little dents but that was all. What now?

**MINATO's POV**

I feel quite tired. I don't even know if this is going to end well. I just hope it does. I've been trying to fix relations with the Hidden Cloud for quite some time now. Now I'm headed to the Raikage's office to talk to him about settling things between our villages once and for all. I've never really forgiven the Hidden Cloud for kidnapping Kushina but I would do everything to achieve peace in the Ninja world.

I wonder how Kushina is doing right now. I hope she's alright. She might not show it but I know she must be pretty annoyed at me right now for leaving her so many times already. After this meeting with the Raikage I am going to surprise Kushina. But for now I have to concentrate and try to patch things up.

I knocked at the Raikage's office and took a deep breath.

"Come in." I heard the Raikage say in his usual deep voice.

I turned the door knob slowly.

"Ohayo, Raikage-sama." I bowed. I am in his territory after all.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama. Let us start to discuss. Please sit down." He pointed in a chair right across the table where he was doing paper work.

I sat down and he was right in front of me.

"What is it that you would like to talk about Yondaime?" he asked me as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well, as you know Raikage-sama, the Hidden Cloud has been shown to have made so many attempts at stealing techniques than any other village to date. I would like you to-"

"You'd like us to tell you what we want and you'd give it to us provided that we don't bother the other villages anymore. Is that right Yondaime?" he interrupted me and knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes. . Indeed." I answered. I knew better than to be shocked by this. I am talking to the Raikage after all.

"And you are doing this why exactly?" he looked at me with a look of suspicion in his face.

"Even though I am still quite upset by the kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki 10 years back, I believe that if you agree to my proposal we could establish peace in both our villages and perhaps maybe. . . . . " My voice faded away. I didn't want to continue my sentence. I knew too well how the Raikage would react if I continued.

"Perhaps maybe what?" He signaled me to continue. I didn't want to.

I hesitated for a while but I thought that I should stick to what I believed in.

"Perhaps maybe peace in all villages. Perhaps we could end the cycle of hatred that exists in each and every one of us."

His eyes widened and he stared at me with disbelief. There was a moment of silence then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"You are the Hokage right? Why are you being so naïve?" he said as he laughed.

"Yes I am the Hokage and that is why I am naïve. I don't mind being naïve and I believe that with my naivety I can change the way that we shinobi live." I said determined to prove my point.

"Hahaha!" he laughed even harder. This is really quite annoying.

"Well, Hokage-sama. I suggest you stay here for a while to clear your head and we shall talk tomorrow. I'll have my assistant guide you to your room." He said now serious.

"But! But. . . .Wait!"

"No, buts. Its decided."

If only I didn't have to be so nice here I really would decline the offer but I don't want to make such a fuss here in the Hidden Cloud. Refusing the offer would just worsen the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf's relationship. Oh well. . . I guess I have no choice. .

"I hope you will have a nice stay here. Sayuri! Escort please accompany Hokage-sama to his room."

Sayuri? Maybe it's another Sayuri. I mean there must be other people name Sayuri.

As the door opened, the long blue hair was unmistakable. She turned to face me and her eyes widened as she realized who I was. I heard a small gasp escape her.

"Hokage-sama, p-please follow me." I could see her blush as she stuttered but I said nothing.

"Thank you Raikage-sama. I hope we could have a better discussion tomorrow" I turned my gaze away from him and left.

She closed the door behind me and avoided my eyes at all costs. It sure has been quite a long time. She lead the way as we started walking and I followed behind her.

"So. . . Hey. . " She said.

"What have you been doing here Sayuri?" I asked her

"Well, since _that day_ I realized I have no business left to do at Konoha so I left. I wandered around the country for a while until I came across a group of bandits. I wasn't in the condition to fight at all and easily lost to them. When they realized that I had no money on me and that I didn't hold anything valuable they left me half dead. I thought it was the end for me until Raikage-sama found me. At first I was suspicious of their true intentions but Raikage-sama took care of me and treated me like his own. From that day onward I stayed here in the Hidden Cloud."

"Your parents must be worried sick about you Sayuri." I told her

"Nah, Its okay. I told them I was fine. I don't want to go back to Konoha and they understand that."

I didn't say a thing anymore. This is too awkward but who knows maybe she has someone else and maybe she has changed.

"Here's your room." She opened the door for me went in. It was quite a small room with just a bed and a little table right beside it. She turned on the light for me and shut the door.

"Thanks." I said

I have loads to think about. I lay down my bed and took my shirt off. It was hot in this room. I reached for the bag I put in the table for another shirt suddenly the lights went out.

"What the?"

I was tackled and I fell backwards to my bed. Then a thought suddenly came to me. Sayuri never went out of my room. She never left. She hasn't changed at all.

"You know when you told me that maybe I would find someone else? I didn't! I never thought of anyone but you. Now I have you to myself and there ain't nothing you could do about it." Sayuri said in a menacing manner.

I couldn't teleport since she held both my hands down and I don't have my kunai on me since I was caught off guard. She injected something into me that made my body go numb. My movements were limited.

**KUSHINA's POV**

I wonder how long I've been here. It must be over an hour already. Im just about ready to-

No! Wait! I know now! The air. There must be something pumping air here for me to breathe. There is no space below the door to let air in so there must be some kind of ventilation system around here. There surely is! I remember I saw a vent when Kenshina put me in here. Why in the world did I forget about that? I felt so helpless that I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings at that time. Where have my years of Shinobi training gone?

After I kept on telling myself that I was really stupid to forget such a crucial detail I started feeling the walls searching for a vent. I reached the third corner and found the vent. Luckily it was large enough for me to fit. The Hidden Cloud should have thought twice before putting that in there. I gathered the little chakra I have left and pulled the vent open.

I did it!

I crawled through the vent feeling satisfied with my escape. I continued for about a minute until I hit my head. I felt a breeze above my head. There is another way up. I stood up and willed myself to jump even though I knew I was very weak. I jumped and felt my hand touch the corner. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up and continued crawling across the vent. Not long after my jump I saw light there was another opening. This could be my chance. I could escape through here. I pulled this vent out as well and ended up a corridor. I heard people talking and coming this way. I need to hide.

I saw a room to my left and ran toward it. I got in the room quickly and hid. Whew. . .Good thing I evaded those shinobi. . .

I turned on the lights and fell to my knees. I could not believe what I just saw.

"No, Kushina this is not what you think." It was Minato.

"Or maybe it is." It was Sayuri .

Sayuri was on top of Minato clutching his yellow hair and her other hand on his waist. Minato was shirtless.

I was speechless. Tears fell from my face.

"Love is what you need." It was the woman again. .

"Yeah, and now I don't have it." I replied in my thoughts.

* * *

I wanted to be strong but tears wouldn't stop falling. I was furious at Minato. I wanted to hurt him so badly. I want to make him feel my pain. . . my sorrow. . . . my agony. . . .

But I just kneeled there asking myself, why? Where did I go wrong? Why? I wanted an answer but at the same time I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I felt helpless and much more alone. I bit my lip as my hands trembled. I didn't know what to say but I wanted to yell at him. I just cried.

"Kushina, please let me explain. . ." Minato was now in front of me offering his hand to help me up. I could see that he has difficulty in moving it must be because he still wants to be with Sayuri.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him with everything I got. Anger and sadness filled me. Hatred crept up my once love-filled heart.

"Kushina, please" I didn't look at him. I ignored him. I wanted him to disappear.

I got up with my head still down. My face wet with tears. I opened the door and left them both there.

Once I was outside he caught my hand and hugged me.

"Kushina, please don't leave me." He whispered in my ear.

"Then you shouldn't have left me." I told him. My voice was emotionless.

I pulled his hands off of me and walked away.

"Kushina!" he cried out.

I saw Kenshina headed to my cell. I approached her and held out my hands to be tied.

"What the? How'd you get out?" she asked surprised.

"Doesn't matter." I said still sobbing.

"Whatever. ." She tied my hands up again but I felt like she didn't need too. I'd come with her with my own free will anyway. Anything to get out of here.

She dragged me along back to my cell.

Once there, she opened the door and noticed the opened vent.

"So that's how you got out. You are a troublesome pest you know that? Anyway there's another cell right next to this one anyway."

She closed the door behind her and led me to another room that looked exactly the same but this time without a vent.

"Don't worry you'll have air fed in here through holes. Oh and you wouldn't like tomorrow. I'd start praying if I were you." She told me.

I remained silent. It didn't matter to me anymore.

"You're just gonna be quiet? Man, you're no fun. . ." she left feeling disappointed that I wasn't screaming in fear.

It was dark again but I kinda liked it. Here in the dark, I could pretend nothing happened. Here I can convince myself that I am alone like I always have been. I drowned in my sorrow. I felt my neck for the necklace Minato gave me and removed it. I wanted to crush it and turn it into dust. One by one the tears fell on my already damp cheeks. I didn't hold back anymore. I just cried.

**MINATO's POV**

"So shall we get back to what we were doing?" Sayuri turned to me innocently

"You. . . You! Why the heck would you do that? I told you I loved her. I thought you understood that. This is your fault!"

"maybe. . . or maybe not. . ." I heard Sayuri mutter under her breath.

I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I headed outside to find Kushina. If I wasn't so concerned about Kushina right now, I would give Sayuri a piece of my mind. But first of all what was Kushina doing here? I didn't leave any missions for her when I left. I made sure to keep her safe at Konoha. If only I could get her back. If only it wouldn't worsen relations with the Hidden Cloud.

Wait a minute. . .

Why the heck am I still caring about Konoha's relationship with the Hidden Cloud? They took her again! Raikage is going to have to answer to me.

As I was walking I saw the Raikage and he came toward me.

"What did you do to Kushina?" I said with anger in my voice

"I see. . You were once that pesky kid that rescued her back then. In any case, that is our village's personal affair. You shouldn't trouble yourself with it."

"I have every right to trouble myself with it! That is one of my people you are holding captive!" I grabbed one of my special kunai from my pocket ready to engage Raikage.

"If you take one more step Hokage-sama. I have no choice but to wage war against Konohagakure." His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't want that. Do you?" he added.

He's right. I can't afford to have war against the Hidden Cloud. Their military strength is too great. To wage war with them would mean that many lives would be lost. I can't do that. I forced myself to swallow my pride.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked him. I have to ensure her security.

"Don't worry about her. . . We'll decide what to do with her tomorrow. Hokage-sama, I suggest you take your mind off such petty things and think about our discussion tomorrow."

I glared at him. If only looks could kill he would've already been dead. I saw Sayuri approach the Raikage from behind and whisper something in his ear. I hated her now. I hated her with every single fiber of my being. But I can't do anything about it now.

I slowly walked back to my room with my heart pounding. I'd give anything to be by Kushina's side right now and tell her I love her. But she would've probably shoved me away anyway. I remembered Sayuri said, "maybe. . maybe not". What if it really wasn't entirely her fault? What if it was also mine? Ever since I became Hokage, I've been seeing Kushina less and less.

I stopped in front of my room and went straight to bed. It was only early afternoon but I spent the rest of the day lying there worrying about Kushina. After a few hours it was already evening. I sat up and noticed a little note at the desk.

_Be sure to take good care of her Minato. Keep your eyes open and always be ready. Go with the flow and don't do anything rash. _

_ ~Sayuri_

What is the meaning of this? First, she ruined my relationship and now she's telling me to take care of Kushina. Things just got even more confusing. But one thing's for sure tomorrow I will rescue Kushina.

* * *

******Reviews are highly appreciated and needed. I know im not a great writer but i will strive to become one. Criticism is inevitable but if you do notice something lacking in the way i write please tell me in a nice way. Thank you :)**


	6. The Light

**Please do tell me what you think could use more improvement :)**

* * *

**KUSHINA's POV**

I eventually cried myself to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep. Just like staring into a black abyss. I woke up the next day feeling as though there was a hole where my heart should be. I felt nothing but emptiness. Underneath the emptiness I felt, there was hatred. I feel it growing slowly creeping up on me. It didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly the door opened and light flooded the room. My eyes hurt because of the light. I guess I've gotten used to the dark.

"It's time"

I looked up and saw Sayuri. Her long hair tied up in a ponytail and her face bearing no emotions.

"Stand." she said.

I stood up keeping my head down. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to exist anymore.

She tied up my hands with rope that sucked out my strength. It didn't need to though. I was as weak as I can be.

"Follow." Her voice was just as emotionless as her face.

I followed her and we were soon in front of a door. She was about to knock but then she stopped and waited.

**MINATO's POV**

I was back at the Kazekage's office to finish our discussion. I was furious at the Kazekage but I know I have to be formal. Nevertheless I brought my kunai with me just in case things turned ugly.

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about Kushina. I hope she's alright.

"So, have you erased your naivety yet Hokage-sama? Are you ready to talk with sense now?" The Raikage said almost tauntingly.

"I'm truly sorry Raikage-sama. Call me naïve but I will never stop believing in what I think is right. That is just how I am." I replied with my head held high.

"Then I shall tell you right now to abandon your attempts in trying to find out what we want. As you have seen we already have what we want."

On cue, Sayuri entered with Kushina. Kushina's hands were tied up and she looked very weak.

"Let her go!" I said to the Raikage.

"Unless you could give the Nine-tails to us, I would gladly let her go."

The Raikage doesn't know Kushina is a jinchuuriki? That's really weird. Their military strength may be one of the best but their information is just too outdated. It's much better they don't know.

Raikage noticed my sudden silence then spoke.

"I think we have reached the end of this short discussion. Now if you would leave us be. We need to be going."

"MINATO GET HER!" Sayuri suddenly yelled at the top of her voice.

The Raikage was confused. Now's my chance. I threw a smoke bomb at their direction and quickly grabbed Kushina. I went out the door carrying her bridal style. Thank you Sayuri. I hope you're going to be alright. I ran as fast as I could away from the Raikage's office. We made it as far as the edge of the village. But as we were about to reach the forest, I saw the Raikage blocking our path with Sayuri tied up and looking battered.

"So. . . Poor Yondaime Hokage can't choose who to save. So who is it gonna be Hokage-sama, that girl or Sayuri?" He talked as he pointed a kunai at Sayuri's neck.

"No! Don't worry about me! Go!" Sayuri shouted at me.

"Be quiet! I treated you as my own and this is how you repay me?" he made a cut in Sayuri's cheek and blood trickled down her face.

"You're too slow for me Raikage-sama. . . There is a reason why they call me the Yellow Flash."

"Put me down. . ." I heard Kushina say in her weak voice.

"I'm not going to lose you again Kushina." I reassured her.

"Put me down!"

She freed herself from me and stood up.

"I'm not gonna let anyone control me anymore. I'm not going to be some puppet you can control and play with. No!" Rage overpowered her.

Slowly I saw the Kyuubi's red chakra envelope her body and two tails formed. This is bad. This is really bad. She's lost control.

The Raikage let go of Sayuri and told his shinobi to scatter. Sayuri took advantage of the moment and ran toward me.

The Raikage tried to land a direct hit on the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi's tails easily threw him off. His arms which had direct contact with the Kyuubi looked burnt because of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kushina!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping to bring her back. . . . I need her back. . .

"hahaha! No use getting her back now! She fed me her hatred!" Kyuubi replied.

Two more tails formed behind her back. If more tails appear the less chance i got to bring her back to her senses.

I know she's in there. She's got to be in there.

** KUSHINA's POV**

I was sick and tired of being used. No! Not again! My hatred freed a part of the Kyuubi and it took over me. I lost control of myself and everything went black. I sure have been seeing a lot of black today.

I noticed a little ball of light ahead. I wonder what it is.

"You didn't remember didn't you?" it was that voice again.

I continued to walk towards the light. It seemed to be getting bigger. I was getting nearer.

I saw a little door. I grasped the door knob. It felt quite warm. There was some sort of energy that energized me. I turned the knob and opened the door.

It was a room. In it was a very big bed with big white fluffy pillows. Behind the bed was a big Uzumaki clan symbol. This room felt oddly familiar. I've been in here before. I know I've been here.

I went closer toward my clan symbol. The spirals were embossed in gold and green was its background.

"You forgot didn't you?" It was that woman's voice again but it didn't sound distant anymore. It sounded like it was just right behind me.

I turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. I fell to my knees and cried tears of joy.

* * *

"Come here child. . . Do you recognize me?"

"Mito-sama!" I smiled as tears dampened my face.

Her face looked younger than when I last saw her. Her hair was vibrantly red. She was holding a long stick in her right hand. She looked at me tenderly and gestured me toward her.

I hugged her. I was happy feeling that there was someone watching over me the whole time.

"So you do remember me. That's good." Her voice was so tender. It was as smooth as silk. I wanted to stay in her arms forever.

Suddenly I felt a stick hit me in the head.

"Owww! Mito-sama?" I looked up at her surprised.

"Because you didn't remember what I told you Kushina!" She looked at me disappointed.

"Gomenasai Mito-sama. . ."

"Love is the only way to control the Kyuubi's hatred. Don't you remember I told you that before you became the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki?"

"I remember Mito-sama. The love of Minato helped me to do so but now. . . " I looked down ashamed. .

"You are wrong Kushina" She hit me with the stick again.

"Mito-sama!" I cried out. That really hurt.

"hehehe! I just felt you needed a little reminding." She smiled mischievously.

"Before I died I asked them to seal a bit of my chakra into you to help you just in case something like this happens. When I said Love was the only way to control the Kyuubi's hatred I also thought of the future heartbreaks you might have. Stuff like that is inevitable." She said as a-matter-of-factly.

"You thought about that?" That is not normal Uzumaki Mito-sama behavior.

"Yes!" She said as though this was completely normal.

She noticed the baffled look on my face and laughed.

"We are both girls. I know what you're gonna go through so of course I anticipated a situation like this." She added while she smiled innocently.

"We are both jinchuurikis. I feel that I have a special responsibility to take care of you."

I smiled but then she hit me with a stick again.

"Mito-sama how can you say you would take care of me if you keep on hitting me with a stick?" I said as I patted my head to relieve the pain.

"Answer me Kushina. How many times have I hit you with my stick?" she was serious now.

"Three. Why?"

"Do you think I care about you Kushina?"

"Well, even though you hit me three times. I think you do."

"What about Minato? Has he ever hurt you?"

"He has done more than that." I turned my eyes away from her.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about Minato?" I asked her.

"Oh Kushina, unless you haven't heard me before, my chakra is inside you. I could feel your emotions. I was greatly disturbed when I felt hatred creeping up on you."

"Ohh. ."

"Are you really convinced he did that on purpose? Don't you think maybe there's some other explanation?"

"I'd rather not hear it."

She attempted to hit me with her stick again but I dodged it.

"Very good! Very good Kushina! You learned didn't you?"

"Well of course I did, you hit me three times already. About time I dodged it."

"Because you didn't want to get hurt again didn't you? That's why you dodged."

"Yeah!"

"You didn't want to get hurt again that's why you didn't want to hear his explanation right?"

I fell silent.

"So am I right?

Is Mito-sama right? Was I really afraid? I pondered deeply on what I feel.

After a minute of silence, we heard Kyuubi's roar and everything shook.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again Mito."

"Hello Kyuubi!" Mito-sama replied cheerfully.

"Same smile I see."

"Yes!"

Why is Mito-sama so cheerful?

"You'll pay Mito. I'll wreak havoc again."

Mito-sama turned to me.

"Kushina I could use some help. Do you know how to use Blocking Technique Absorption Seal?" she said urgently.

"I do but I don't know how that would help us Mito-sama."

"This technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique regardless of its power without harming the user. In your case it could also work in absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra back within you."

"Okay, I'll try"

I concentrated as I felt my chakra inside my body. I gathered most of my chakra in my chest and the rest on my hands. I saw my hands covered with chakra. I was ready.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands over my chest and tried to feel the Kyuubi's chakra.

I couldn't feel it.

"Mito-sama, nothing is happening. What's wrong?" I asked. I was getting nervous. What if it didn't work?

"You didn't feel love. The Absorption Seal works differently in this situation. As I said before, Love is the only way to control the Kyuubi. You have to feel love and believe in it for the seal to work. It's the best attack you have against the Kyuubi."

"How?" I didn't know how. How am I supposed to feel love?

"Remember the good times you had Kushina. Think about it."

Once more I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was hard to think about the good times we had when everything about us suddenly came crashing down. Last night I tried to convince myself that Minato was just a dream. That he never existed. That he was never mine.

"Kushina! Remember Love! Your chakra is fading away!"

"I can do this. Just let all the hate out. Think happy thoughts" I thought to myself and concentrating harder.

With great difficulty, I thought about everything Minato and I have been through this past 5 years. I thought about our first date, the day before he asked me to be his girlfriend. I remember all the laughs we shared and the moments we cherished. But most of all I remembered the time when he rescued me from the Hidden Cloud. The time I fell in love with him.

I felt my chakra get stronger. I put my hands over my chest and felt the Kyuubi within me. I felt the Kyuubi's chakra circling me. I feel Kyuubi trying to suppress my chakra from sealing him. But my chakra was stronger. I pulled on Kyuubi's chakra forcing it onto myself. Soon I was able to absorb all the Kyuubi's chakra through my heart.

I fell into the nearby bed. I felt weaker than I ever felt before. I haven't fully recovered and my chakra was already low before I used the Absorption Seal because of the rope and room that sucked out all my chakra.

I was about to pass out but before I lost my consciousness I felt Mito-sama hold my hand.

"Take care Kushina. Learn from your mistakes but learn to listen as well and understand. I will watch over you. Remember, Love."

I saw Mito-sama flash a smile then I closed my eyes and slept.


	7. Forgiveness

**KUSHINA's POV**

` I awoke because of the immense pain throughout my body. I tried to move my arms but I saw my skin was slightly burnt. The slightest move I make hurts me. I tried to sit up so I endured the pain.

"No Kushina. Please rest. Stay down. The danger ain't over yet."

I was lying beneath a tree. I think I'm in the forest. I looked to my left, toward the heart of the forest, and I saw Sayuri. She looked badly beaten up. Her once shiny long blue hair now looked messy and unkempt with dust. Her short sleeved light blue blouse had little drips of blood and her knee length skirt had some burns.

"Sayuri. ."I called to her.

"Kushina. ." She turned and went toward me. Once she was near me, she burst into tears.

"Kushina, I'm sorry. . . . It was me . . . I was jealous. I was harboring hate ever since that day when he told me he loved you. I told them how to get you. I planned it all. I planned to get Suna involved. I planned what I did to Minato cuz I knew that I could weaken you enough to get you to willingly come with us. It's all my fault. Now you're hurt and it's all because of me."

I hugged her. I felt her body wasn't relaxed she must have been surprised.

"If I hadn't learned to love I would have beat you half to death you know." I told her jokingly.

I felt her tears fall on my shirt.

"Kushina. . I'm sorry. ." She hugged me back and was now crying more than ever.

"It's okay. . I forgive you. . Were both girls and I understand what you must've felt. It's okay now. Stop crying." Somehow as I said those words I suddenly felt light. Almost like a burden has been lifted off of me.

We broke from the hug and she wiped her tears away revealing a beautiful smile.

"Now that's much better. Tell me what happened Sayuri." I told her calmly.

Her face had a hint of hesitation but she told me everything nevertheless.

"Well. . You transformed into Kyuubi in its two tail form but then you grew up to four tails. Minato was having trouble trying to keep you under control. The Kyuubi formed a big sphere made up of pure chakra and almost blew up the whole village if it hadn't been for Minato teleporting it somewhere far. The Kyuubi continued to wreak havoc and Minato and the Raikage worked together to try to prevent it from coming any nearer to the village. Most of the villagers were able to evacuate and very few were injured. Just as Minato was about to land a little blue sphere of chakra, Rasengan I think, on the Kyuubie the Kyuubi's chakra detached itself from you and it appeared like it was being absorbed through your heart."

She paused trying to remember the next event and then she continued.

"Once the last of Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed I saw your whole body covered with chakra. I could sense your chakra was powerful but then it suddenly disappeared. Your chakra's power dropped. You fell to your knees and became unconscious. I saw your skin was slightly burnt. I rushed to you but before I got to you an exploding kunai landed right beside you. I panicked but luckily Minato was able to get you out in time before it exploded. He gave you to me and told me to take you into the forest. I did as he told me and tried to heal your skin. As you can see I'm not really a good medical nin but my efforts should be enough to lessen the pain."

"Thank you Sayuri. I would like to go to Minato now." I smiled at her

"But Kushina. . I don't think it's safe there yet. We still don't know who tried to do you in. It's best if we stay here." She said. I saw her face worried. I was happy to have gained a new friend.

"Don't worry Sayuri. Minato is there. I trust him. He would never let anything happen to me. Besides I have you by my side."

She smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Thank you Kushina. . . Thank you for being you. ."

She broke our hug and stood up.

"I will help you get there. Don't stress yourself okay?"

"Hahaha! Okay! The Kyuubi's chakra helps with my recovery." I laughed weakly

"Oh yeah. . hehehe! But I will help you." She laughed along with me.

She held her hand out to help me up. I held on to her and she felt warm. As we made our way out of the forest, we talked like we've been friends for years. Like nothing happened. I was happy and my heart felt very light.

We were soon out of the forest and into the clearing. A couple of trees were burnt and most uprooted. There were multiple holes about 6 feet across all over the ground. There were also burnt patches of grass. I saw the village ahead and the houses nearest the clearing were reduced to ruins. No, not ruins. They became rubble.

"I did this?" I looked at Sayuri.

"No, you didn't. Kyuubi did. Don't blame yourself. You weren't in control."

"I guess you're right but if I wasn't feeding the Kyuubi the hate I felt this shouldn't have happened."

"No use feeling guilty about it now Kushina, I suggest we go meet up with Minato."

Minato was at the far end of the clearing near the village talking to the Raikage. He noticed me and Sayuri coming toward them. He said something to the Raikage and walked toward us. He was smiling at me. My face remained emotionless.

"Kushina. . ." His arms were open and he expected me to come hug him.

Instead I punched him hard on his chest.

"OUCH, what was that for?" He was still wincing because of the pain.

"That's because you didn't tell me you were going to the Hidden Cloud!"

Then I hugged him tightly.

"This is for loving me." My voice was a lot softer now.

He was still surprised of the sudden change in emotion but he hugged me nevertheless.

"I'm glad you're back Kushina."

We stood there for a minute not wanting to let go of each other. Even though I was still quite weak, I heard a kunai fast approaching me. It was too fast I wouldn't be able to dodge it. It seems Minato wasn't aware of it either. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the kunai's impact, happy that I was going to be able to protect Minato-kun. I waited for the kunai but it never came.

"Ahhh!"

We heard a scream and broke our hug. I turned around.

Sayuri was lying on the ground. The kunai hit her on her chest. She was bleeding profusely. Her blue blouse was now blood red.

Her breathing was troubled. She was losing so much blood. I tried to stop the bleeding but I knew nothing of Medical Ninjutsu. It seemed like she was on the verge of death.

"Hang in there Sayuri. Just hang in there okay."

Her eyes were slowly closing.

"No! Sayuri! Stay awake!"

Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed.


	8. That Guilt feeling

**KUSHINA's POV**

"Hang in there Sayuri!" I shouted at her.

5 Medical ninja rushed toward her and carried her away. I stood there crying. I can't bear to follow them. I was slowly feeling fatigue because of my transformation into the Kyuubi and my chakra nearly depleted. Suddenly every part of my body began to ache again.

"Kushina!" I heard Minato cry out.

I was kneeling on the ground. My feet gave in to the fatigue.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm an Uzumaki remember. What happened here? Where was that kunai from?" I said trying my best not to give in to fatigue.

"I assume Sayuri told you about what the Kyuubi did. Right after Sayuri carried you off, the Raikage and I investigated who threw that kunai but up to now we haven't got any leads. We weren't able to sense any chakra in the forest. Neither did the sensors that we sent in the forest. We are pretty much at a dead end."

After Minato stopped talking the Raikage came toward us.

"I'm sorry. I owe a lot to you Hokage-sama. I will accept your proposal but without anything in return. I'm sorry Kushina-san."

I touched the Raikage's arm. The Kyuubi inside me allows me to sense negative emotions. I sensed deep sadness in him. His apology was sincere.

"Don't worry about it. What I'm worried about now is Sayuri? What's going to happen to her?" What the Raikage did didn't matter to me anymore. Sayuri occupied my mind right now. I will stop at nothing to make sure she's going to be okay.

"I had the best medical nin in my village to attend to her. All we can do now is wait and hope she's going to be okay."

"I can't just sit here and wait. She's my friend! But most of all she's my sister. . ." I was shocked at what I said. I never expected that to come out of me.

"Then how do you think I feel. I treat her as if she was my own daughter." The Raikage's face sunk. I could sense he felt really guilty about holding Sayuri hostage earlier.

I fell silent. .

"Kushina, you should take a rest. I'm sure you haven't had a proper sleep for a while." Minato said.

"I will have one medical nin look after you." Said the Raikage.

"I'd like to lie down beside Sayuri." I replied to both of them.

"I'd request to have you both in the same room at the hospital." Said the Raikage then he left.

Minato turned to me. His eyes expressed mixed emotions.

"C'mon Kushina, I'd carry you to the hospital. Don't over exert yourself." He said.

He lifted me and sprinted to the hospital. Inside the village I saw the homes of villagers I destroyed, the homes that were destroyed because of what was inside me. It was another grave reminder that I should learn how to control myself and my emotions.

"You shouldn't feel responsible Kushina." Minato knew exactly what I was thinking.

"But. . . But. . I did this-"

"No you didn't. The Kyuubi did. Please relax." Minato didn't want me to feel guilty.

I remained silent the rest of the way.

We arrived on the hospital and he entered the room on the far end of the hospital. There were two beds. Both empty. Sayuri still hasn't come out.

He put me down on the bed near the window. I heard my stomach rumble. I remembered that I haven't eaten anything for almost two days now.

"You hungry? I heard they serve amazing ramen at the shop just in front of the hospital." He smiles.

"A little. . ."

"I'd go get one then." He was just about to leave when . .

"Get three! I'll pay you back when we get home." I told him. We will get home with Sayuri.

"No need. It's my pleasure." He smiled and left.

After he was gone I looked out the window and try to relax myself. The grass and leaves danced to the wind's song. The clouds covered the hot sun. It looked like the perfect day. Except that it wasn't. I let the Kyuubi possess me. I destroyed a fourth of the Hidden Cloud. But most of all Sayuri's life is in danger while I'm lying here almost unscathed. So much for a perfect day. . .

My thoughts drifted to Sayuri. How was she? Was she going to be okay? Her life is in danger right now because of me. Because she protected me.

I would've continued to blame myself I saw a bush move in the bushes a few meters from the window. I wonder what that was. I sat up and tried to climb out the window but Minato arrived.

"Kushina, please get back here. What are you trying to do?" Minato put down all three of the ramen he was carrying onto the table and rushed toward me.

"Minato I saw the bushes move." I told him.

"Please get back in. I'll investigate for you. Please lie down."

I went back to my bed and Minato climbed out the window and went near the bushes. After a few minutes he came back to me.

"I didn't sense anything. Naturally a shinobi would leave little traces of their chakra behind in everything they touched. Very few shinobi can sense these little traces of chakra but even I can't sense anything. It must be a rabbit or some animal. Don't worry. Go eat your Ramen, Kushina."

"I don't feel like it anymore." I told him. . I didn't really feel like eating anymore. I'm too worried about Sayuri.

"One of the medical nins who attended to Sayuri told me that they might release her from the operating room before evening. She's doing great and they told me her life is no longer in danger. So please eat up."

"You're just telling me that so I would eat." I told him. I resumed looking out the window. I know there must be something or someone out there.

"Oh look, they decided to release her early." Minato said cheerfully.

I turned my gaze toward the door and there she was. Sayuri was in a bed and still unconscious but she looked better than when I last saw her. She was wearing a hospital gown now. The bed was being pushed by the 5 medical nin who came to get her earlier. They transferred Sayuri to the bed beside mine.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked one of the medical nins.

"She's not out of the danger zone yet so we have to keep a close eye on her. Please don't let her feel stress or any sadness. It's much better if you make her feel happy. It would do good for her heart. Don't wake her up. She needs all the rest she can get. Oh yeah and call us immediately if she's awake."

"Okay, Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to be of help to you." The medical nin smiled then left.

I didn't expect them to be nice to me. I, who endangered many lives today, did not deserve their kindness but I was thankful.

"So could you please eat up now?" Minato spoke up.

"Hehehe! I guess I would."

Minato sat on a chair beside my bed and helped me with my ramen. My arms didn't hurt as much but I still couldn't move them properly. As I ate I always looked at Sayuri and I always checked if she was already awake. Her breathing is stable but I can't help but worry. Eating ramen always helped me feel better but it just didn't seem to work its magic today.

Minato ate his ramen after helping me with mine. It was nearly evening already and I felt quite sleepy. Today's events took its toll on me.

"Minato, I feel quite sleepy. Don't leave my side okay?" I told him as I held his hand.

"Not now and not ever." He stroked my hair and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I fell asleep but then I awoke in the middle of the night.

"Kushina. . . . Kushina. . ." I heard a soft weak voice calling me.

I quickly looked over to Sayuri.

She was awake.


	9. Suspicion

"Minato! Minato! Wake up! Sayuri's awake!" I was patting Minato's head to wake him up.

"I'm up, I'm up. That hurts Kushina." said a sleepy Minato. He seemed half awake but when he turned to Sayuri he smiled.

Sayuri was trying to sit up but Minato stopped her.

"No, Sayuri. Just lie down. I'll request more pillows if you really want to sit up. You need to relax. Your wound is fresh it might start bleeding again if you stress it." Minato told Sayuri. He seemed to be as worried as I was about Sayuri even though he didn't know that Sayuri already apologized to me. Minato's ability to forgive and forget really did amaze me.

Minato stood and made his way out the room to ask for more pillows.

My burns were slowly vanishing and my body didn't hurt as much anymore. The Kyuubi's chakra does come in handy in healing me but it could be such a pain most of the time. I sat down on the chair where Minato was originally sitting to be nearer to Sayuri. I took her hand and held it tight.

"You gave me quite a scare there Sayuri." I told her as I laughed. I was relieved that she was finally okay.

"Sorry, Kushina. It's about time I paid my debt to you. You have been too kind to me. It was the least I could do." She smiled at me though I can tell she was still feeling pain.

"You didn't need to Sayuri." I held her hand tighter.

"Don't worry about me okay." She told me. Her eyes were slowly closing again.

"You sleepy again?" I asked her.

"A little." She replied as she yawned.

Minato entered the room again but this time accompanied by one medical nin.

"Sorry but they said you shouldn't sit yet Sayuri. She came with me to check your vitals." Minato was referring to the medical nin.

"Hello, I'm Kawashima. I'm just going to see how your vitals are doing okay?"

Kawashima had this short maroon hair that was neatly held back by a green headband. She was wearing a mask which concealed half of her face.

Minato and I watched as Kawashima began touching various parts of her body which I recognized as Chakra points.

"Why are you closing her chakra points on her arms and legs?" I asked Kawashima.

"Um, I closed her chakra points there so her chakra would be concentrated on her abdomen to help with the recovery of her wound on her chest." There was something about Kawashima's tone that made me uneasy.

Kawashima turned to us and said, "There I'm done. You should give her rest." Then she left.

"Kushina, I'm just going to go back to sleep now. I'm sorry to have woken you up. I wanted to say something to you and Minato but I feel much too tired now." Said Sayuri as she yawned again.

"It's okay. Just tell us tomorrow." Minato replied then he turned to me.

"You should sleep to Kushina."

"I'll try."

I climbed to my bed and lay down. I felt Minato kiss me on the forehead and I fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke to find Sayuri already awake and Minato carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good, you're awake. The hospital provided breakfast. They told me you would be discharged before lunch.

"That's nice. What about Sayuri? Where's her food? Has she eaten?" I asked Minato.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to eat yet. It would strain my chest part too much. They are feeding me the nutrients I need through this Dextrose. But I do feel quite hungry. Hehehe!" Sayuri managed to laugh though her voice was still quite weak

"Okay then. You shouldn't over exert yourself Sayuri. Don't speak too much." I told her.

"Nah, Don't worry about me." She smiled at me.

"So, Sayuri what were you gonna tell us last night?" Minato asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Well I think I owe Minato an explanation first." Her gaze shifted to Minato.

"Minato, I'm sorry about-" a finger reached her lips and hushed her.

"Sayuri, If you apologize for what you did I won't forgive you. Hahaha! It's fine. No harm done. Besides you saved Kushina's life. I hold no grudge against you." I looked at Minato as he was talking to Sayuri. His face shone like the sun. His smile was pure.

"See, Kushina agrees. She's smiling. Hahaha!" He continued.

I haven't realized that I was also smiling.

"If you say so. Thanks Minato." Sayuri continued.

"Don't mention it." Minato smiled brightly at her. I would never get used to how handsome Minato looks when he smiles.

"I guess there's nothing left for me to say then." She smiled too.

I felt joy in the room's atmosphere. Everything felt right.

"Oh, Sayuri. Now that you're okay. Would you mind If I ask you a few questions about the attacks?"

"Not at all. I'd help in any way I can."

"Did you sense anyone or anything while you and Kushina were at the forest?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Though I am not really proficient in sensing others chakra, I tried my best but I could only sense the chakra of Kushina and a few shinobi who were moving together but I assume that were shinobi you dispatched in the forest."

"You're right. I did dispatch a group of shinobi to search the forest but they also came out empty handed. Do you have any idea who would have a grudge on you?"

"Me? Why me?" Sayuri was surprised why the question was suddenly about her.

"Well, even though Kushina had been the target since I can't rule out the possibility that maybe someone is after you Sayuri."

"How can that be?" I asked Minato. The possibility that someone is after Sayuri after everything that has happened is quite very small.

"Don't you think that attacker could just be using you to actually injure Sayuri? Because so far His or Her plan is working. Sayuri is badly hurt." Minato explained his face now serious.

"Then why is he or she trying so hard to attack Kushina?" It seems that Sayuri was just as baffled as I was.

"The attacker must know that you are fully capable of saving her. That means the one trying to do you in must be someone who really knows you."

"No one comes to mind. I work with Kenshina most often but she ignores me. She neither hates me not likes me. I can't really think of anyone.

At that moment the three of us heard the bushes rustle.


	10. Not again!

**I happily accept reviews hehehe! If anything needs any improvement please do tell. Arigatou minna!**

* * *

I quickly looked at the window and Minato was already outside ready to attack.

We waited for a second and the rustling stopped and out came out a fluffy little bunny.

"A fluffy bunny?" Sayuri asked.

"Why are you guys getting so worked up over a fluff bunny?" Sayuri was wearing a grin on her face. She must've thought we were getting too paranoid.

"Oh, It nothing. Hahaha! Silly me!" I quickly answered.

Minato was already making his way back to the room and he looked at me confused but I shot him a look that clearly said its better she does not know. Minato looked displeased.

"Gee, okay then." said Sayuri. I could tell Sayuri didn't believe me.

I decided to change the subject and started talking about something else.

"You know Sayuri, when we get back to the village you're going to come with me to a friend's wedding okay? I won't take no for an answer."

"You're making me attend your friend's wedding just when I attempted to hand you over to the Hidden Cloud?" asked Sayuri jokingly

"Yeah! Do you remember Mikoto? She attended the Academy along with us. She's getting married to Fugaku!" I told her as my face lit up with happiness. It felt good finally talking casually and getting to relax.

"Mikoto and Fugaku? Fugaku finally proposed?" Minato was just as surprised as I was when Mikoto told me about the proposal.

"It's about time he did. I always noticed Fugaku had a thing for Mikoto since the Academy." Sayuri, unlike Minato, took the news calmly. Almost as if she expected it.

"I worked with Fugaku before but he never really seemed like the romantic type." Minato added as he looked ever more confused.

"Well they were planning the wedding since I left Konoha so the wedding shouldn't take long. I'm sure Mikoto would be glad if you could come. Then we would pick the perfect dress for you when we go home to Konoha." I told her

"Home? To Konoha?" She suddenly looked down.

"Yes, you're going home with me and Minato." I faintly smiled at her.

She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Kushina!"

"Hey, don't do that. You'll open up your wound. Please lie down." Minato rushed toward us worried that Sayuri might further injure herself.

I helped Sayuri position herself on her bed and sat back down.

"Were friends now aren't we?" I said and I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well since nobody is taking notice of my presence I may as well go." Minato said pretending to be sad.

"Come here you!" I yelled at him.

He came nearer and I hugged like I never hugged him before.

"You don't know how much I've been missing that Kushina." He told me in the middle of the hug.

I let go of him but held on to his hand.

"I really do have to go Kushina. I have to help the Raikage in pursuing your or Sayuri's attacker."

"Okay then. Please take care and come back to me."

"Always. ."

On that word, he left leaving me with Sayuri.

"Kushina, you're one lucky woman." Sayuri's voice suddenly became depressed again.

"You should say that Minato's the lucky man, you know! Hahaha!" I tried to cheer her up but her face remained sad.

"Sayuri, when we get back home I promise you I'm gonna find you a man who will love you for who you are! You don't have to feel so alone anymore! Believe it!"

"Arigatou Kushina."

We looked at each other in silence for a while and it was almost as if we were talking in our heads. If only it could remain this peaceful but there was still the matter of Sayuri's life in danger.

Hours later, Minato returned but they weren't able to find any leads as to who might have attacked me or Sayuri.

It wasn't until Sayuri fell asleep late at night that he talked to me about what he found out and the atmosphere completely changed.

"It's really weird how we can't find any traces of chakra in the forest. Even the best sensors of the Hidden Cloud returned with nothing. The only chakra they could sense was their own, mine, yours, Sayuri's and the Raikage's. We were left with two possibilities. The attacker does not use chakra or the attacker is very skilled to be able to completely conceal their chakra's identity." Minato explained.

"Then it's going to be hard to try and track the attacker. But at this rate the attacker would have already have the chance to get away." I said.

"I doubt that the attacker would even try to escape seeing as his or her job isn't done yet. He or she should still be around these parts." Minato contradicted.

"I guess you have a point. I think it's possible that the attacker holds a vast knowledge about chakra points or controlling chakra if he or she's able to hide their chakra at will." I suggested.

"I can only think of the Hyuuga Clan when chakra points are being discussed but even the Hyuuga Clan can't block their own chakra points without causing harm to themselves."

"Who could it be? I have never heard of anyone who could completely conceal their chakra." I felt frustrated. My friend's life was on the line. We need to figure out who this is and fast.

"Tomorrow you can come with me to talk with the Raikage and look at the names of all the shinobi who are registered at The Hidden Cloud along with their Kekkei Genkai and other special abilities. I've already asked Raikage to start the search tonight. It shouldn't be long now. We will find out who that attacker is."

"But I haven't received the paper to inform me of my release from the hospital yet. I thought you said I was going to be released this afternoon."

"You were released this afternoon. I held the paper. Hahaha!"

"Minato!"

"Shh. You might wake Sayuri up. Hahaha! Sorry but I know once I let you be released this afternoon you might go investigating by yourself. I want to be beside all the way Kushina. I won't let anything else happen to you. Besides if you left nobody would be guarding Sayuri." That was another thing I loved about Minato. He knew exactly what to say to calm me down.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I can take care of myself you know!"

"I know but I just can't take any chances. Forgive me."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him nearer to me.

"Thank you Minato."

We hugged each other tight and I went to sleep with him right beside me.

**MINATO's POV**

Finally a good night sleep, just what I needed. I kept my head down trying to get at least 5 minutes more of sleep. It sure is going to be a long day today. Just looking up names all day.

"MINATO-SAN!" I heard Sayuri's voice and quickly got up.

Kushina was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**I just wanna say thanks for all the people who read my story. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	11. Owned

**I just wanna say thanks to all the people who read it! Hee hee! I never expected to have so many people read my first story! :) Thank you!**

* * *

**MINATO's POV**

This is not good. Not good at all. Where was Kushina?

"Sayuri, do you know anything about this?" I asked her.

"No, I awoke to find her gone as well. But I did hear a noise in the middle of the night but I thought it just came from outside. It must've been her. I'm sorry Minato." She looked pale and her face was grey.

"It's okay. Just don't worry okay? Focus on getting better. A Hidden Cloud Anbu will arrive here shortly to guard you. I have to go find Kushina and please don't do anything rash Sayuri."

"I'll stay here. Maybe she just gone out."

I quickly left the hospital. I was just about to jump to be able to travel faster when I noticed something on the ground. It was shiny red lock of hair. Kushina left a trail just like before. I followed it but after a few minutes of following the trail, her hair suddenly became shorter and shorter until it had completely gone.

I looked up too see where the trail had led me too. It was right below the Raikage's office. If the Raikage ever kidnapped Kushina again after all we've been through. He was as good as gone.

I ran up toward the Raikage's office pushing anyone who was in front of me away. I arrived near his office and I threw a smoke bomb at it. The door flew clean off its hinges.

"Give me back Kushina!" I yelled at him.

I looked around and saw the Raikage looking around papers with 2 of his subordinates including Kushina.

"Give her back? I thought you sent her here?" The Raikage was baffled at my sudden appearance.

"What is happening here?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence and then Kushina and the Raikage laughed.

"I have a feeling I just got owned."

"Yeah and you got owned bad! Hahaha!" Kushina said as she laughed her head off.

If ever I had a son to Kushina I hope he wouldn't be a prankster like her or else I'd find myself getting owned all the time.

"You shouldn't make me worry like that Kushina. You almost gave me a heart attack." I said as I came near her.

"Hehehe! Sorry about that. I came here because I wanted to help and found the Raikage searching for documents even before the sun was up. I told him about my plan and he played along."

"Goodness, knows I need a laugh these days. But we didn't expect you to blow the door up, though." Said the Raikage.

"I'm really sorry about that Raikage-sama. I'll fix your door right away"

"Hokage-sama, that is completely unnecessary. I'll have my people attend to it. Don't you think it is better if you help us with this instead."

"Yes, absolutely."

I walked over to them and grabbed a bunch of papers that were handed to me by the Raikage.

"So far we havent found anything. I have reviewed the Katsuka'clans boil release kekkei genkai but it is not in their power to completely hide their chakra. Kushina, my subordinates and I have found nothing so far."

"We'll just have to keep on looking then."

Hour after hour passed by. It was late in the afternoon already. We had looked through every single paper we had to no avail. There was no one who was able to conceal their chakra.

"I've sent messeges to other villages about this but they too have found nothing yet." Said the Raikage

"Let's hope the shinobi we dispatched have found something useful."

At that moment, a messenger pigeon tapped its beak on the window. The Raikage opened the window and the pigeon landed on his desk. The Raikage removed the little note on its leg.

"Go to Sayuri! Now!" He shouted at us.

Kushina and I wasted no time and dashed out the office. We arrived at the room to find Sayuri is gone and the ANBU sent to protect her uncoscious.

"Kushina, send for a medical nin."

Kushina dashed out without a word.

How is it possible that nobody noticed that a patient has gone missing?

"I've notified a medical nin. Have you found anything?"

I bent down to have a closer look at the floor to see if there were any footprints. I saw a pair of shoe prints leading to the window. That must be how they got out.

I opened the window and climbed out. I saw more prints leading to the forest.

"I'm going to pursue them. Stay here okay." I told Kushina.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd let you do that. Even if you do pursue them it would be like walking blind. Besides I got you covered."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on their tail. She's doing her best to evade me but I think I can corner them soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trace my chakra before I go out of your range. Hurry!"

Kushina vanished in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone. Kushina was following the attacker at this very moment.

I dashed to the forest and concentrated on Kushina's chakra but I was able to sense the Kyuubi's powerful chakra faster. I concentrated on that instead. They seemed to be a kilometer ahead of me. I could catch up in no time.

I jumped at the tree branches and doubled my speed. In a minute I saw Kushina's outline over head. In another minute I was already right beside her.

"You didn't tell me, you were watching over her the whole time." I grinned at her.

"Of course I didn't. You wouldn't let me." She grinned back.

"Why is it that you are an expert at giving me heart attacks?"

"No time for that now. It looks like were heading for a lake. There should be a couple of mountains around that area."

"You got a byakugan now?" I asked her jokingly.

"It's called studying your geography."

Kushina is dead serious right now. Something tells me I should just be quiet.

Moments later, I saw the outline of a person carrying another person. I could make out Sayuri's long hair. It's the attacker. The person carrying Sayuri was wearing a brown cloak. I could also see the lake Kushina was talking about.

"I want you to take Sayuri as soon as you have the chance okay?" She commanded me.

"No, you should do that. It would be safer. I'll fight." I replied.

"It's better if you take her because you're faster than me. Live up to your title as "The Yellow Flash" Minato. I can take care of myself. Sayuri is our main priority right now."

The attacker landed on the water and we stopped at the lake's shore just in front of them. The attacker removed the cloak he or she was wearing.

I almost lost my balance when I saw who it really was. I looked over at Kushina expecting to see the same shocked expression I had but she seemed to be calm and collected. She must've known it all along.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! =^_^= Please also write reviews! I would really appreciate it! Thank you! :)**


	12. A battle with the 5 Elements

**I hope you guys like this part. =^_^=**

* * *

**MINATO's POV**

"Kawashima?" I said in disbelief.

Kushina's voice sounded different when she said, "No, it's Kenshina."

"Kenshina? Who's Kenshina?" I asked her. I am fairly convinced that was Kawashima because of her hair.

"Kenshina is a cloud kunoichi. She brought me to the Hidden Cloud after I was handed over by the Byakurai siblings of Suna. It's a long explanation. I'll tell you later. But right now we have to know what Kenshina has got against Sayuri."

I stood there waiting for an opportunity to take Sayuri away from Kenshina.

"May I borrow your kunai?" she held out her hand.

I grabbed my kunai from my pocket and handed it to her. She cut an inch from her hair and many little hair strands landed on her left hand, a moment later those inch length hair strands were covered by her blue chakra and began to levitate.

"This should do the trick. You know what to do." She looked at me and understood immediately what I was supposed to do. "Let's go!"

We both rushed in toward Kenshina through the water. She fired the little strands of hair toward Kenshina and Kenshina was having a hard time dodging because of carrying Sayuri. I went underwater to the spot where Kenshina was supposedly standing. I tried to sense her chakra but I couldn't. I only had one shot at this now.

I swam through the water at great speed and jumped out the water. Kenshina was air born right above me. Her arms had a few little cuts because of Kushina's hair. She had a kunai in hand and had let go of Sayuri just as Kushina had expected. I caught Sayuri in mid-air and landed safely on the water. I brought her far away from Kenshina to the right side of the lake.

I bent down and layed Sayuri in a soft patch of glass. I was just about to head back over to Kushina. When I saw multiple chains emerge from her. She was erecting the Chakra Chains Barrier. A chain landed near to where we were. I tried to get inside the barrier in a desperate attempt but it didn't work. Kushina was planning to put an end to this on her own.

** KUSHINA's POV**

This is my fight and I won't let anyone not even Minato get involved in it. The Chakra Chains barrier would be more than enough to keep anyone from coming in or going out.

"So what's the catch? What do you have against Sayuri?" I asked Kenshina.

"None of your business."

She was weaving hand seals so fast it made her hands blur. "Raikou Gai! (Lightning Scythe!)" she yelled. It looked almost like the Chidori that Kakashi made except that her lightning chakra looked like extensions of her nails. She swiftly moved her arms on front of her body and I felt a gush of wind hit my face and I felt blood come out from both sides of my cheeks. If I get hit by that scythe on close range I'm dead meat. I'm going to have to fight in long-range.

She charged toward me with amazing speed. I would say she was almost as fast as Minato. She would've landed a direct hit if I hadn't jumped.

This should do the trick. "Jūha Shō!(Beast Tearing Palm)"

A wave of wind slashed at her and she was barely able to dodge it. I saw her Lightning Scythe disperse off her fingers as the wave of wind passed through it.

"Your Lightning attacks are weak against my Wind type chakra. I was made to battle you." I told her.

Now that I've removed the disadvantage of fighting a Lightning user in a lake this battle should be easy.

"Katon: Gōenka! (Fire Release: Great Flame Flower)" She used Fire release. . Oh great! Just when I thought everything should be easy.

I ran to my right as she fired balls of flame at me.

Good news: My Wind type chakra weakens her Lightning type attacks. Bad news: She can use Fire techniques which weakens my wind type. Good news: We are fighting in a lake.

Being able to use two chakra types she must be of jounin-level just like me. I can't treat her lightly anymore. Well she isn't the only one with a trick up her sleeve.

"Doton: Doryūsō! (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)" Spears protruded from the surface of the water right below her. She dodged my attack with ease but continued dodging because of the multiple spears that kept on appearing where ever she would land. I snuck up from behind her. I collected chakra on my right hand so as to increase the strength of my punch. I landed a direct hit on her chest.

Her body disappeared with a puff of white smoke. It was a Shadow Clone.

I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Raika Hōrai no Jutsu! (Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique)"

"Ahhh!"

She trapped me in an electrical current which shocked my whole body leaving me almost paralyzed. Suddenly the electrical current turned orange and there was an explosion that threw me 30 feet from where I was standing .

The explosion caused me to have minor burns in some parts of my body. Parts of my clothing were burnt and the necklace that Minato gave me was really hot. If I hadn't covered my body with chakra at the last second I would've been barbequed but I lost most of my chakra trying to protect myself. I should've just gone down the water to avoid getting burnt but then again if I did that the electrical current would've been the one that fried me.

I tried to stand back up but my feet were shaking and so were my hands. I couldn't get myself together. The lack of chakra, my minor burns and being slightly paralyzed were getting to me.

"Not so tough now eh!"

She's right. With my chakra in an all-time low, if I attempt to use any jutsu I'm dead. The only choice I have now is the Kyuubi's chakra. Great. . .

Kenshina slowly walked toward me but stopped after a few steps. I gathered up all my strength and stood up trying not to show weakness in my opponent's eyes.

"You should stop sticking your nose into other people's business. But then again you made it easier for me."

"Easier for you to what?"

"Do you seriously think that dim-witted Sayuri thought of the plan to capture you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought of everything! I told her of my plan and with great difficulty, tampered her memory so she would believe that she made the plan. Knowing of her previous relationship with you and the Hokage I knew that she would fail. Her heart is too soft."

"I don't get it. . . You set her up to fail?"

"Oh well. . . Dead men tell no tales. . I guess it is fine to tell you. . Ever since the Raikage found that Sayuri 5 years ago, I who had been his right hand for so long suddenly became shadowed. I who had been loyal to him no longer meant anything to him. Sayuri became his favorite to the point that he treated her as his own daughter. She let her live with him. He began sending me to fewer and fewer missions until two years ago when he completely forgot about me. Sayuri became the star of the show."

Her chakra began to envelope her hands. I have to buy myself more time.

" You have better things to do rather than be jealous of Sayuri."

"Jealous? Me? Jealous? Hahaha! I am not jealous. A shinobi of my caliber would never get jealous of her. I am better than her in any way. The only problem now is how to make the Raikage realize that. She's an outsider. She doesn't deserve to be the Raikage's right hand."

The moment she said 'outsider' many memories flashed through my mind. The pain I felt when I was considered as an outsider back at the academy. I'm not going to let Sayuri feel the same pain.

"So as her plan failed, You would capture me to prove you're better than her." I knew exactly where this is going.

"Correct! But alas the Raikage has declared peace with Konoha so my original plan wouldn't work anymore. But then I thought of a new plan that involves you dying and Sayuri is framed. Tampering with her memory should work. So do me a favor and die."

"Yeah, right. As if I'd lose to you."

Her lightning chakra began to charging in her right arm. She sprinted toward me her hair swaying behind her. It was almost as if the wind was pushing her toward me.

"Raijin Bakugeki! (Rising Bombardment)"

The impact of her attack hit me square in the stomach. I felt blood come out of my mouth. I felt agonizing pain. I made a chakra shield right at my stomach to lessen the attack's damage but it used up the little chakra I had. I saw the barrier I made slowly dissipate. I didn't have enough chakra to maintain it.

Kenshina turned to me with a sarcastic smile, "Thank you, I best be on my way and leave you to die a slow painful death. I'll go get Sayuri now."

I have no choice. I have to fight. I can fight! I saw Minato rushing toward me but I motioned him to stay where he is. I stood up clutching my stomach because of the pain.

Kenshina noticed I was back up my feet, "Oh, so you're back up for another beating?"

"Hehehe! That's my line. ."

There is no other way. I'm left with my trump card. I wasn't sure if what Im about to do would actually work or what the consequences would be. But I want Minato and Sayuri as far away as possible just in case things go wrong.

* * *

**All the jutsu's mentioned could be found in Narutopedia except Raikou Gai (Lightning Scythe). It's what i would like to call OJ. Original Jutsu. . kinda reminds me of orange juice though. . .wew. . **

**Oh yeah, I have this poll on my profile. I would really be thankful if you guys answer it. But if you dont wanna its okay :) **

**Thanks again for your reviews and for reading my story :) **


	13. Why didn't you kill me?

**Hey! I've been reading reviews and well yeah I just wanna say this is a Romance/Adventure story. Sorry if it doesnt have enough romance in it. I do intended it that way. So if you dont prefer stories like these its okay. :) I'll be better ttebane! :D**

* * *

I absolutely had no idea or training whatsoever on how to control the Kyuubi. The only thing I knew is that Love is the only way to keep the Kyuubi's hatred at the bay and would keep him from controlling me like before. I only hope that was enough.

I concentrated really hard until my head throbbed. Slowly but surely the Kyuubi's chakra began to envelope my body.

"What are you doing Kushina? Releasing me just a few days after I took over you. Hahaha!" I hear the Kyuubi's deep voice and a shudder went through me. Was this the right thing to do? Could I really control it?

"Kushina!" I heard Minato's voice in the distance. He seemed so far away.

I yelled at him. "Get away!" my voice had become almost like the Kyuubi's, deep and raspy. I don't want to hurt you Minato.

"You can't control me in my true form yet Kushina. You may have special chakra that can completely trap me but not even your chakra can help control me. You insufferable little weakling." The Kyuubi kept taunting me.

"Watch me." This has to work. I will get it to work.

The first tail appeared and I felt my body regain so much chakra. It overwhelmed me. So much power.

"Destroy everything. Chaos! Hahaha!" The Kyuubi's thoughts suddenly became my own.

No! I have to maintain my consciousness!

I turned to Kenshina and she was fear-stricken. Frozen at the place where she was standing. I began to walk toward her.

**MINATO's POV**

Kushina was in one-tailed form. How did she awaken the Kyuubi using her own will? I want to help her and awaken her but she told me not to. How was she able to control the Kyuubi? As Kushina slowly walked toward Kenshina another tail appeared from behind her.

I heard Kenshina use a technique in a desperate attempt to keep Kushina away. "Katon:Zukkoku! (Fire release: Intelligent Hard work)"

A small fireball came out of her mouth and created a fire storm headed towards Kushina. Kushina easily swept the firestorm back to Kenshina with a simple swipe of her right hand that generated a very strong wind. The firestorm hit Kenshina with an even stronger force causing her to tumble because of the strong wind. After the fire storm swept Kenshina was nowhere to be seen.

She went underwater. A second later she landed a direct hit on Kushina's stomach sending Kushina flying about 10 feet into the air but Kushina wasn't even surprised by the attack it was almost as if she suspected it. As she came down she positioned herself to pin Kenshina down but she missed.

Fear was obvious in Kenshina's eyes. I can tell she couldn't think straight. She constantly loses her footing and almost stumbles down. Kushina made no effort to hurt Kenshina. Why?

Kushina came closer and closer to Kenshina. Kenshina must've known that she stands no chance because she made no effort to keep Kushina away anymore. She just stood there.

"Kushina, please stop!" I yelled at her. There's no telling what Kushina could do if she suddenly lost control. I don't want any casualties if we could avoid it.

Kushina came nearer and nearer until she was a foot away from Kenshina.

"You are not alone." I heard Kushina whisper as she hugged Kenshina.

"Ahhh!" Kenshina yelled in pain as Kushina's arms and body made contact with hers. The Kyuubi's chakra is so strong it burnt her.

Slowly the Kyuubi's chakra dissipated into the air and Kushina was free of the Kyuubi's chakra that enveloped her in one minute.

"I'm sorry, I had to partially burn you. I had to make sure you're immobile." I heard Kushina say in her calm voice that was as smooth as silk.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" Kenshina asked, her eyes filled with tears.

**KUSHINA's POV**

"We are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice. But if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds yet more revenge...and becomes a chain of hatred. I realized that while I was trying to control the Kyuubi."

Kenshina looked at me surprised. Tears falling from her face and I can feel myself breaking apart a wall inside her where she kept all her hurt, agony, and sorrow.

"While we fought, I was determined to end you. Especially when you said Sayuri was an outsider. I didn't want Sayuri to feel the same pain I felt when I was young. I was enraged by what you said. I tried to control the Kyuubi to be able to defeat you. It was hard. The Kyuubi's hate was overwhelming. Then a sudden thought came to my head. If I killed you to exact justice then I would've only exacted my revenge. It was not justice. I had hatred inside me all along. I want to help this world and end that chain of hatred. I will do so by not killing you, by forgiving you."

Kenshina held me tighter and sobbed loudly.

"I remember Sayuri was always trying to be better than me back at the academy. She considered herself my rival. I looked at you and saw a younger Sayuri looking back at me. Both of you wanted to excel and to prove themselves. If I were you, I'd cherish her. You guys went through the same stuff."

At the distance I could hear people coming toward the lake. It seemed like a big group of people. I saw Minato walk over to them. He must've sent them over here. I straightened Kenshina up and looked her in the eyes.

"Come with us to the hospital and recover. We will talk about everything ."

"Before that, what is your name?" I looked at her confused this doesn't seem to be the time to be asking that.

"I thought you already knew who I was."

"I mean your full name."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki, in my heart you are a highly respected shinobi."

I smiled at her not knowing what to say. I helped her walk toward the Hidden Cloud shinobi that arrived with the Raikage.

* * *

**I just cant resist putting an Itachi quote there. :)**


	14. To forgive, to forget, to be in love

**MINATO's POV**

I went back and picked Sayuri up from where she lay. Still fast asleep like a little baby. I wonder how she hasn't woken up with the ruckus from the fight. I carried her toward the Raikage and the Raikage rushed toward us and lifted Sayuri from my arms.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked me.

"She wasn't involved in the fight. She sustained no injuries. Let her rest though. I'm sure this problem has caused each and every one of us stress." I replied.

"Have you caught the culprit? I will see to it that the attacker receives proper punishment." The Raikage's voice sounded urgent and stern.

"I think were about to find out." I looked back and saw Kushina supporting Kenshina as they walked toward us.

As they drew nearer I noticed tracks of tears upon Kenshina's face. I have a feeling I'm gonna hear a heck of an explanation. I also noticed little patches of red in random parts of Kushina's body. They looked like rashes but they were actually burns. Even though she was able to control the Kyuubi for a short time that didn't stop the Kyuubi's powerful chakra from burning her.

Finally Kushina was in front of me. I took Kenshina from her and gave Kenshina to one of the Raikage's shinobi. Kushina collapsed on me because of fatigue.

"We'll save the questions for later. Now you are going to have to go back to the hospital." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm tired of the hospital. I end up there too often. Hee hee. ." She still managed a grin and a weak laugh after all she'd been through.

"You have too. . I'll be there with you. ."

"I heal fast. I'll be up in no time. Let's just take care of those two and I'm going to have to explain everything that happened anyway."

I held her arms almost as if I was trying to keep her there, "There's no need to rush Kushina."

She sensed that I wanted her to stay there and rested her arms on my shoulder, "You're right but I'm never gonna be able to relax if I don't get this over with. So please just let me handle this now." She now held my hands and tightened her grip telling me that she will be okay and that she won't leave me. Not now. Not ever.

"Okay. Just be careful and take care of yourself. We should probably head back too. You can explain to the Raikage once were out of the woods."

"I guess you're right."

I motioned to the Raikage that we move out. He still asked many questions but I told him we would answer everything once we got back and we started our way back.

We walked on the way back and I didn't really know why we wouldn't go any faster. But I felt quite comfortable that we were going slowly. It's like everyone suddenly wanted time to go slow because of everything that's been happening for the past few days.  
Kenshina was asleep in the arms of a Cloud jounin and Sayuri in the Raikage's arms. Kushina was walking right beside me looking unshaken. Her face looked slightly red because of her burns and her hair was quite messy but she still looked beautiful. She looked brave. I reached for her hand and held it. She tightly held my hand but didn't let her gaze waver from the path we were walking. I found myself wondering how she would look like at our wedding, what she would wear, what she would feel like, and what food she would like at the reception. She's probably going to request ramen. I wonder how many guests she'd like to invite. Jiraiya-sensei is probably going to be one of them and maybe I'll invite Kakashi too. Mikoto and Fugaku would- wait!Stop! What the heck have I just been thinking about? I don't think now's the time to think about that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me. She must've noticed I looked a little shaken.

I racked my brain for a decent excuse but unfortunately I couldn't muster one up and ended up saying, "Nothing, just thinking about stuff. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

I breathed a sigh of relief and tried my best to keep that thought out of my head the rest of the way.

15 minutes later we arrived at the back of the hospital. Sayuri was placed back at our room and Kenshina at the room right beside it. The Raikage sat right beside Sayuri's bed while Kushina and I stood behind him.

"They told me she would be alright. They would release her tomorrow." The Raikage suddenly spoke.

"She was safe and well away from the fight." Kushina reassured the Raikage and placed her hand in his shoulder.

"Where's the culprit? You haven't captured him have you?" I knew he couldn't contain his questions any longer.

"Kenshina." Kushina said. It was only one word. But to her it explained everything.

"What about her?" the Raikage and I asked simultaneously.

"She planned everything. . ."

Kushina explained to us every single thing Kenshina told her. That Kenshina planned her kidnapping, that Kenshina set Sayuri up to fail, and that Kenshina tried to kill her and frame Sayuri.

After her long explanation, the Raikage's face fell. He must have been asking himself what he has been doing these past five years and if he really was capable of neglecting his most loyal follower.  
He turned to us and began to speak. "Kenshina was orphaned at the age of five. I found her while I was on a mission to investigate what happened to a nearby small village. It turned out that the village she lived in was one of the victims of bandits that once plagued that area. They plundered the whole village and set fire to the houses. They stole all the villagers' possessions and killed those who tried to defend themselves. Kenshina was lucky being able to escape with her mother. But her mother shortly died because of a deep wound on her stomach. I took her home and took care of her." The Raikage suddenly stood up and went outside probably to Kenshina's room.

Kushina sat down on the bed next to Sayuri's and I did the same. It's been such a long day. The skies started to darken and the brightest stars were already visible.

"What will the Raikage do to Kenshina?" She asked me sounding almost like a little innocent child.

"That's for him to decide. They have different rules here in the Hidden Cloud."

She stood up and looked out the window and I followed her.

"I'm tired Minato. Very tired."

I carried her in a swift motion and set her down in the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked alarmed.

"You told me you were tired weren't you? It will help your body heal the burns if you sleep now. Some of the burns are already healed though. I don't think the medical nin would mind if you slept here." I said with a grin.

She fell asleep right after she gave me a smile and I slept beside her as well.

The next day, we were awakened by Sayuri.

"Hey you guys, wake up already! If you don't wake up you'd miss breakfast!"

"What? Huh? We're awake." Said Kushina as she scratched her eyes. I got up and fixed my messy hair.

"The Raikage said he wants us at the office right after you've eaten. Hurry! Why do you guys look so tired? You were only searching for papers yesterday." Sayuri looked suspicious. It only occurred to me that she still knew nothing of what happened.  
Kushina and I ate the food we were offered by the hospital and exchanged glances once in a while trying to decide whether to tell Sayuri what happened. We ended up deciding to let the Raikage do it.

Sayuri talked all the way to the office. I never knew she had this side of her. Kushina and I would occasionally nod to what she says. Finally we arrived at the Raikage's office.

"Have a seat." The Raikage motioned for us to have a seat right on the other end of his table. Kenshina standing at his right side.

"Ohayo Kenshina-senpai!" Sayuri greeted her cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sayuri." Replied Kenshina with a weak smile. She tried her best not to meet Sayuri's gaze.

The Raikage took a deep breath, "Where shall I begin?"

Once again, I heard the same explanation Kushina gave us yesterday. I didn't want to listen anymore. As he was talking I let my mind wander. I wonder how Kushina would react to a wedding proposal. Stop! I hate it. . . I should really not let my mind think about such stuff.

At the end of the Raikage's explanation, Sayuri's face turned toward the floor. I heard Kenshina's light sobs. Sayuri stood up and Kushina grabbed her hand telling her to stay. But Sayuri pulled her hand away from her and walked toward Kenshina and in a swift movement hugged Kenshina.

"Arigatou Onee-chan. . ."

Tears welled up Kenshina's eyes and she hugged Sayuri back.  
I hugged Kushina and felt her hold on to my hand.

She looked up at me and said. "This is the best happy ending, don't you think so too?"

"I bet you I can make you change your mind about that. Hahaha!" I told her with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?" She said suddenly looking confused.

"Oh nothing. . Hee hee!" and I turned away from her.

"What will you decide now Sayuri?" The Raikage asked.

"If you would allow Raikage-sama, I would like to go back to Konoha and be with my parents. Minato-san and Kushina-san have offered me to go back with them."

"If that makes you happy, very well. " The Raikage looked cheerful and color was returned to his face that has been grey for quite a while now.

"Well you better pack up Sayuri. We're going to leave as soon as possible. I think Minato has some Hokage duties left undone back at Konoha." Kushina told her.

"You're leaving already? Just when everything 's okay?" Kenshina asked looking quite disappointed.

"I'm going to have to Kenshina-senpai. My parents must be worried sick about me. Don't worry I'll visit often. Probably once every two months. I'll keep in mind I have family here in the Hidden Cloud."  
The Raikage stood up and hugged Sayuri along with Kenshina.

"I am glad to have such beautiful daughters. Hahaha! Visit often Sayuri. Is there anything else we could help you with before you go?"

"No, Raikage-sama. Thank you for the five years I've been with you. Thank you for taking care of me. Someday I will repay your kindness."

The Raikage smiled hugged her tightly again. After we said our goodbyes, Sayuri quickly packed and we set off.

As we were walking back we heard Kenshina.

"Kushina! Sayuri!"

She was gasping for air once she caught up to us.

"Kushina, I found this in your cell." She held up a necklace and I quickly felt my neck. I never noticed the necklace was gone.

"Oh my! Thank you Kenshina! I don't know what to do without it." Kushina took the necklace from Kenshina.

"You mean to tell me you took it off?" I asked Kushina.

"Well, yeah, sorta. . . Hee hee hee!"

I pretended that I was quite angry with her just to tease her.

"Well what do you suppose I do? I was angry with you back then I didn't know. So I took the necklace off. I know I put it in my pocket. It must've fallen off." She explained.

"Well if you lovebirds are going to fight you're never going to get to the docks before sundown." Said Kenshina as Kushina was mumbling to herself about how annoying I sometimes was.

"I was just kidding with her. Hahaha!" I replied. "But you're right, we have to go. Thanks again Kenshina!"

"No problem! Be careful! Don't forget to visit us Sayuri!"

"I won't!" Sayuri replied.

We talked all the way to the docks. Well Sayuri and Kushina did most of the talking. They were almost like sisters. I just stayed quiet and listened to them both. We arrived at the docks just before nightfall.

We settled down on a ship headed for Konoha and Sayuri went into her room and we went into ours.

Before we slept she didn't miss a chance to tease me, "You gotta give me credit for making it through all this. It's not at all easy being the Hokage's girlfriend you know."

"Hahaha! Okay, you're the best and most awesome kunoichi!" I said

"You got to mean that! Hahaha!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"When we get home I'll have something for you." I told her.

"You know I hate surprises. Better just tell me now." She replied.

"Hahaha! That would ruin it."

Not long after she looked like she was asleep. I looked at her face and knew that no star could ever compete with the way she shines. Her determination and perseverance is second to none. Everything about her seems to fascinate me.

I stroked her head and loved the feeling of her smooth hair, "I love you so much Kushina."

She suddenly spoke,"After all the trouble I brought you? You still do?"

"Always. ." I answered.

We drifted off to sleep with her hand in mine, both of us dreaming of our future. All was well.

* * *

**Thank you again for those who left reviews! :)**

**I do appreciate those who are being honest with me :) At least i know i have room for improvement. this is my first fic so yeah. . . I know i cant please everybody but i will try my best to be better! I know i can! hahaha! :D Thank you again.**

**I hope you like what im gonna post tomorrow :) **


	15. EPILOGUE

We arrived at the village gate of Konoha early in the morning. We stopped for a while and I smelled the fresh air as the wind made the leaves dance. I looked over at my left and saw Sayuri with a big bright smile. To my right, Minato was there and he always will be. He noticed that I glanced at him and he put his arm on my waist and pulled me closer.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "I won't ever lose you again."

I smiled with the thought that Minato will always be there, that I have somewhere where I truly belong, in his heart.

"Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan!"

I looked up and saw Mikoto running toward me.

She stopped in front of us trying to catch her breath and started talking so fast I almost couldn't understand her. "Kushina-chan! They told me you should be arriving soon. I wait for you every day at the village gate. You arrived just in time! The wedding's tomorrow! Have you got a kimono already? Oh my gosh! You know what? I've been having wedding jitters since we started planning. Wah! I'm losing my cool Kushina! I've already got my shiromuku! You think I'm doing the right thing? Do you think it's really Fugaku? What if I make a mistake? What if it really isn't Fugaku? What if the wedding turns out to be a disaster? No!"

I didn't know Mikoto could lose her cool. She's usually the type that's always calm and collected. She never once acted like this.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Breathe for a while Miko-chan. Just breathe. You've got to calm down."

She did as I said and took three deep breaths.

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing Kushina?" She asked me again. I could see that she was nervous. Her whole body was trembling.

"Do you love Fugaku-san?"

"Yes, of course. With all my heart."

"Well then you're doing the right thing."

We exchanges smiles and she hugged me. After a moment she finally noticed Minato and Sayuri were beside me.

"Oh hey! Hokage-sama! Good thing you're back!"

Minato laughed , "Since when have you been calling me Hokage-sama, Mikoto?"

"Hahaha! You're right! Oh and I've got what you requested. Don't worry about it!"

"Thanks Mikoto. We'll follow through tomorrow."

What the heck were they talking about? So now Mikoto and Minato are like buddies? The last time I check they didn't even talk to each other much.

"What's this about Mikoto?" I finally asked.

"Oh nothing! Hahaha! Oh and who's this lovely lady?" She eyed Sayuri closely and Sayuri slightly backed away.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already Miko-san." Sayuri said as she crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute. . . You're that girl who was rivals with Kushina when we were at the academy! Sayuri! I remember now. You're Sayuri!"

"I thought you wouldn't remember me. Hahaha!"

Mikoto took Sayuri's hand and flashed a cheeky grin. "Sayuri, you have to come tomorrow too okay? I won't take no for an answer."

"I'll help her buy a kimono today. I assume Minato has some stuff to finish at the office today. Sayuri and I will have the day to ourselves." I suggested.

Mikoto let go of Sayuri's hand and turned to us. "Well, I guess I'll be off then. There are some last minute preparations Fugaku and I have to attend too. See you tomorrow minna!"

She waved goodbye and left without saying another word.

Minato pulled me close to him again. "I guess I'm going too. I have to clear some paperwork to be able to clear my sched tomorrow. You girls have fun shopping!"

Before he left he kissed me and I thought, finally! I loved many things about him but most of all I loved the way he kissed. It wasn't urgent, it wasn't strong. It was just right. Calm and soft, just the way I liked it.

I guess we took quite a while with our kiss because Sayuri suddenly spoke up. "Ehem, my kimono?"

We broke apart and I felt embarrassed. I almost forgot Sayuri was there.

Minato blushed, "Sorry Sayuri. Hehehe! I must've gotten carried away. I best be off. Bye." He quickly kissed my forehead and went on his way.

I turned to Sayuri, "So are you ready?"

"Heck yeah! Shopping is my expertise!"

We started to walk and found some great shops with many pretty kimonos. Sayuri and I spent about 30 minutes at every single shop we went to. She fit at least 5 kimonos at each shop but couldn't find anything she wanted. Once we were at our 10th shop I was losing hope that she'd ever find what kimono she wanted.

It was almost lunch time and I could hear my stomach grumbling. "Sayuri, as much as I enjoy shopping I do feel quite hungry. Can't we eat first? Ichiraku is just a few blocks from here. I'm really quite hungry."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kushina-san. Please give me 5 minutes more. I promise I'll find what I want. It's just that I haven't been shopping for quite some time so I really want to make sure that the kimono I would buy would be perfect."

"You might end up overshadowing the bride ya know.  
Hahaha! Okay then. I guess I can hold up a little longer. Take your time then."

She already put on her 5th kimono and still doesn't know what she wants. From the corner of my eye I noticed a boy roughly the same age as I was looking at us. He seems to be in charge of the shop. He walked toward us with a kimono at hand.

"Excuse me mam, but I can't help but notice that you're having trouble choosing a kimono. This kimono is newly sewn and isn't for sale yet. I think it would go best with your hair." As he talked he kept his eyes on the ground almost as if he was shy. He handed the kimono to Sayuri and Sayuri blushed.

"Th-thanks. . I-I'll try it. ." She replied.

She walked toward the fitting room. I can tell love is in the air. Hahaha!

After 5 minutes she came out looking gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare, the kimono was perfect for her.

The violet kimono made out of satin had little golden butterflies below and on its sleeves. There was golden leaves on golden vines below as well. It was simply beautiful with a sense of simplicity.

"So how so I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful. . ." said the boy. I didn't even notice he was still there.

Sayuri's face turned red. I tried to suppress my laugh.

Sayuri looked even more like a tomato then I was when we were young. "I'd love this but you said it wasn't for sale. I'll just find another one." She said trying not to stutter.

The boy blushed as well. "Yeah, it isn't for sale. You can have it. It's yours now."

My jaw dropped.

"You're letting me have it for free?" Sayuri seemed to be as surprised as I was.

"It would be shame for you to let go of it. You look stunning in it." He said as he scratched his head.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sayuri suddenly hugged him and the boy turned even redder.

Realizing what she had just done. She broke off.

"I-I'm s-sorry. . ."

"Well you better change and have that wrapped up Sayuri." I said trying not to make them feel awkward.

"Yes, yes I should. ." replied Sayuri.

The boy was still in shock when Sayuri returned and handed him the kimono.

The boy's hand was trembling as he took the kimono. "I-I'll just wrap it up."

He was back after a minute.

"Here you go. I'll see you some time okay?" he asked Sayuri.

"Sure. . bye"

We left the shop and I laughed like I never laughed before.

"What's so funny Ku-Kushina?" She still stutters.

"You and that boy! Hahaha! You know why I love weddings? Cuz it makes everybody fall in love! Hahaha! Including you and that boy."

"I-I'm not in love. . He's just cute that's all. ."

"Say what you want but I know you are. Hahaha! Let's head home. I'll make lunch there. We have to get ready tomorrow."

That night, I couldn't sleep partly because of excitement and disappointment. I wonder if Minato will ever propose to me. I know Mikoto's right. There's a time for everything but what is Minato waiting for? Gee. . .

I have daydreamed about how our wedding would be so many times. How our life together would be. I can't imagine anything but having a happy life with him. I really want to have a son first. I hope my son would have his hair. They would look so good when Minato would hold him. I hope my son wouldn't get my bad speech pattern. Hahaha! Having a daughter wouldn't be bad either but I would really like a son.

Oh my here I am wondering away about our child when we aren't even married yet. . sigh. .

I eventually drifted off to sleep with Minato in my thoughts.

The next day, Sayuri and I woke up early to get ready. She looked even more dashing as I helped her apply her makeup and I lent her my baby blue obi. I also went to get my kimono. It was a pink satin kimono littered with cherry blossoms and I wore it a red obi.

"You look beautiful Kushina." Sayuri told me as I went down the stairs.

"So do you Sayuri. Come on! Let's go. We might be late for the reception."

We made our way into the supposed place where Fugaku proposed to Mikoto. That was where the reception will take place.

We were just in time for the reception. I noticed Mikoto in her shiromuku. She politely excused herself to the guests she was currently talking to and made her way toward us.

"Kushina-chan, I really would've liked it if you guys came to the actual wedding ceremony but you know only immediate family is allowed to go. I told them you were like a sister to me so it didn't matter but they told me we must follow rituals. Sigh. . I'm still glad you're though. You look dashing in you kimono. It goes well with your red hair."

"Thanks Miko-chan! But I would say Sayuri looks better. Hahaha!"

"You're right. I actually noticed her the moment I saw you guys. She's very pretty. I love that kimono!"

"T-thanks Mikoto-san!" Sayuri replied.

Mikoto smiled and continued "Oh and I have someone to introduce to you guys."

She looked back and yelled. "Kazue! Kazue come here!"

The boy we saw yesterday when we went shopping went toward us.

"Hey guys, this is my nephew Kazue. He currently works at a kimono shop. Say hi Kazue."

"H-hi. ." The boy replied and looked down again.

"So Kazue is your name. Hahaha! We never thought we'd see you again." I said

"You guys met already?" asked a baffled Mikoto.

I tried not to put Sayuri and Kazue in an awkward position so I didn't laugh anymore. "yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell ya later. But right now you have to do your speech remember? Go on. I'll just look for Minato."

Mikoto made her way to the stage and called everyone's attention as I left Sayuri and Kazue and tried to search the reception for Minato. I couldn't seem to find him. Is he still at the office? Don't tell me he would pass up Mikoto and Fugaku's wedding.

I found a chair and sat down hoping Minato would eventually show up. I listened to Mikoto's speech.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Thank you. This day has been really important to me and my husband Fugaku. Thank you for celebrating it with us. I'd like to thank my husband for finally proposing to me." She turned to Fugaku who was sitting near a table and said "Gee, what took you so long?" and a wave of laughter followed. "I know today is my special day but I want to make it special for someone else in my life. My bestfriend I think you are gonna love this. Minato-kun! Come on up!"

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I just heard. Mikoto knew where Minato was and didn't tell me?

Minato appeared with a puff of smoke on the stage and scanned the reception for me. His eyes immediately found me. He reached for something behind his back and took out a small black box and opened it.

He is not gonna do what I think he is gonna do right?

"Uzumaki Kushina, will you be mine forever?"

Those 5 words took my breath away. Everybody's eyes were now on me. I didn't know what to say now. I waited for this moment my whole life but I can't speak. I stood up, my knees shaking, tears of joy flowing from my face. I ran toward the stage and hugged Minato.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million Yes! Hahaha!" I hugged him even tighter not wanting to let go.

He took the ring from the box and put it on my left hand. It was beautiful. It was silver and had a diamond in the middle and little rubies around it.

"I wanted to put something red on it to remind you of your beautiful hair. Our red thread of faith."

I looked at him with tears still flowing from my eyes. He kissed me gently and I dug my hands into his soft hair. His hands wiped away my tears. I want that moment to last forever. I want to replay it over and over. We broke apart to the sound of applause.

I could see Sayuri and Kazue holding hands in the crowd and I smiled at their direction. I just love weddings and the way people fall in love in them.

"You could thank me now. Hahaha!" Mikoto's laugh never sounded sweeter.

Minato and I laughed together. "Thank you Mikoto." We thanked her at the same time.

Words can't describe how happy I was and how glad I am to have met Minato in this big world. In this moment, everything about him was perfect. In this moment, I lost all the feeling of regret and any other negative emotion I had. In him was where I belonged. Together was the way Minato and I will start doing things.

Together forever.

* * *

**Finally the last part! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as i liked writing it. There may be some imperfections but i hope you understand. . Hahaha! :) **

**Arigatou minna =^_^= :D**


End file.
